Boarding School
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: The girls are being sent to boarding school! boarding school was bad enough but boarding school with the Rowdy Ruff boys! The girls may find to like the boys...no...or maybe...who knows? BCxBUTCH BUBBLESxBOOMER BLOSSOMxBRICK enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"BOARDING SCHOOL!" yelled Buttercup, she was outraged

"wh-wh-why?" asked Bubbles, she was on the verge of tears

"girls don't be sad or angry, this is a privilege" said The professor "this is one of the finest schools in the world, you will love it there"

"NO WE WON'T!" yelled Buttercup

"keep your voice down Buttercup" said the Professor in a calm tone "this school deals with all your academic abilities, Blossom you will enjoy all there classes, Buttercup you will enjoy there sports and Bubbles you will enjoy there after school activities"

"I understand Professor" said Blossom calmly "you know best"

The Professor smiled at Blossom "trust me girls, you will all be better off at this school than at Townsville High"

"what about our friends?" asked Bubbles, a tear escaped her eyes

"don't worry sweetheart, you will be able to reunite with your friends during the summer and on school vacations" replied the Professor

Bubbles sighed, Buttercup continued to pout "this isn't fair, we should be able to make our own decisions" Bubbles nodded in agreement "and…" Buttercup continued "what about Townsville, we are its protectors, we need to stay"

"don't worry about Townsville, it is time to worry about yourself" said the Professor "you need to be ready for life and this school will do that for you"

"ready for life?" repeated Buttercup "Pfft! I am ready for life! I don't need a stupid school to help me get ready for it! I AM NOT GOING!"

"Buttercup what did I tell you about raising your voice?"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Buttercup furiously "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" then she flew to her room and slammed the door

Bubbles started to cry "I don't want to go!!!" then she flew up to her bedroom and shut her door

Blossom looked down at the ground and sighed "don't feel bad Professor, you are doing what is best for us"

The Professor nodded "thank you for being so reasonable Blossom" he walked down to his laboratory and left Blossom alone

Blossom walked upstairs and knocked on Bubbles door. She could hear Bubbles crying "Bubbles, can I please come in?"

"No I don't want to talk" she said through many tears

"Bubbles…" said Blossom and she opened the door slowly, Bubbles was laying on her bed hugging her Octi "don't cry" Bubbles sat up quickly and looked at Blossom and then turned to face the window. Blossom sighed and sat down beside Bubbles on her bed "you know the Professor isn't trying to ruin our lives"

"He is!" said Bubbles sharply and she started to cry even more "he is…" she whispered

Blossom wiped one of Bubbles tears "no he isn't, he wants us to get a good education, you will thank him later"

"I don't care about later I care about now and I don't think he is doing the right thing at all!" replied Bubbles angrily

"Bubbles…" started Blossom but Bubbles cut her off

"I AM NOT GOING!" shouted Bubbles and she hugged her toy tighter and shook her head "nothing can make me, not even you"

"you are going!" said Blossom in a strict voice

"NO!" shouted Bubbles and she jumped off the bed and ran into her closet "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet "Bubbles, you will make tons of new friends, meet new boys and they have tons of fun activities for you to do"

Inside the closet Bubbles was sitting against the door with her knees held close to her chest, she stopped crying and thought about what Blossom was saying

"it will be a whole new experience, don't you ever get bored with Townsville?"

"sometimes" replied Bubbles quietly

"yeah, so you can think of this like a really long vacation"

Bubbles nodded and got off the floor, she didn't open the door she just turned to face it and looked at the floor "but I will miss the Professor and my friends"

"same here but don't worry we can still communicate with technology and visit on school vacations and hang out over the summer" said Blossom

There was a long silence. Bubbles finally opened the closet door and hugged Blossom "your right"

Blossom smiled and hugged Bubbles back "good now lets go try to convince Buttercup"

"ok" said Bubbles and they went to get Buttercup "Buttercup can we come in?"

There was no reply "Buttercup?" repeated Blossom and she opened the door "Buttercup? I know you don't want to talk but…" she stopped

Buttercup wasn't in there "where did she go?" asked Bubbles

"I don't know but when she gets home we can talk to her" said Blossom, Bubbles nodded and they went downstairs to watch some TV

Meanwhile Buttercup was at the skate park "yo Dee what's up?"

"hey Buttercup" replied Buttercups friend Dee "nothin' much just skatin'"

Buttercup nodded and started to skate around "cool" she replied

"what's wrong wit you and don't say nothing because I can tell your upset" said Dee

Buttercup hopped off her skateboard "I have to go to some stupid boarding school"

"WHAT!!" shouted Dee "YOU CAN'T"

Buttercup sat down on the curb "well I am"

"that is so bogus!" said Dee angrily "they can't make you, they just can't! you are old enough to make your own decisions and they should let you decide! I mean it is your future and your probably better off at Townsville High than at like some super smart place! Don't they know they are hurting you by taking you away from your friends! You grew up here, you can't just leave! UH! This is totally bogus"

Buttercup didn't even bother to listen to Dee she just sighed "how am I gonna tell Todd?"

Dee froze "oh my god, this is gonna break his heart"

"I know" said Buttercup then she put her head in her hands "UH! We have been friends for so long, since kindergarten, how in the world am I gonna tell him?"

"well Buttercup you better think of something quick cause here he comes" said Dee looking over at Todd

"Hey guys!" said Todd as he walked over "why so down?"

Buttercup looked up at him and then down at the ground and sighed, Dee looked down at Buttercup "should I tell him?" Buttercup nodded

"tell me what?" asked Todd in a worried tone

"Buttercup is being sent to a boarding school"

Todd felt his heart break in half and sink down to the bottom of his stomach "why?"

Buttercup stood up but didn't face him, she looked in the other direction "cause the Professor said so" she jumped on her skateboard and left Dee and Todd

Dee turned to Todd "now I bet you wish you told her"

"I love her" said Todd "and if she is going to boarding school then I am too"

Dee looked at Todd strangely "can you afford it?"

Todd glared at Dee "of course, plus I don't want her to go there and fall in love with some other dude"

Dee scratched her head "but we don't even know what boarding school she is going to and what if you had to like apply to it or something?"

Todd thought for a minute "I don't care I will figure out what school she is going to and I will get in somehow"

Dee nodded "good luck with that brainiac"

Back to the Utonium household…

"home" said Buttercup as she walked through the front door, Bubbles and Blossom jumped off the couch and pinned Buttercup to the wall "HEY!" shouted Buttercup and she started to kick and fight back but couldn't get out of their grasp, she calmed down and glared at them "what?"

"we need to talk to you" said Blossom

"yeah"

"about what?" asked Buttercup

"boarding school" answered Blossom

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I don't want to talk about it, I don't care anymore, I will go but I will hate it"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other then back at Buttercup, they let her go an stepped back "oh ok then" said Blossom

Buttercup glared at them "I am gonna go pack"

Blossom and Bubbles smiled "us too"


	2. Chapter 2

"Saint Burns Prep Academy" said Blossom as her and her sisters walked up to the gate of their new school and home. Bubbles sighed and bit her lip to help her hold back her tears. Buttercup didn't show any emotion she just looked at the school and shrugged

"lets go see our rooms" said Buttercup and she entered the school courtyard

Blossom began to follow Buttercup but then stopped as she realized Bubbles wasn't moving "Bubbles come on"

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go here" said Bubbles and she turned around

Blossom sighed and walked over to Bubbles and put her arm on her shoulder "please Bubbles, don't you understand this school is a good change"

Bubbles felt a warm tear go down her cheek and wiped it away "I know but…" she paused and more tears fell down her cheeks "I just don't want to go"

Blossom hugged Bubbles "lets try it, this school might be the best thing ever to happen in your life but you won't know until you try. Remember the newer the better."

Bubbles nodded "ok but if I don't like it here after one semester then can we go back to Townsville?"

Blossom smiled "of course"

"ok" said Bubbles and her and Blossom walked into the school yard "where did Buttercup go?"

Blossom looked around but couldn't see her green-eyed tomboy sister "I don't know, maybe she went to her new dorm"

Blossom and Bubbles shrugged and continued to walk around the campus, they were totally oblivious to the fact that their arch enemies The Rowdy Ruff Boys were entering the school gates.

"here we are boys Saint Burns Prep Academy" said Brick

Boomer jumped with joy "AWESOME!" he shouted

"look at all the girls" said Butch as he winked at a blonde chick "this is gonna be tight"

Brick rolled his eyes "get over yourself. All the girls attending this school are classy and smart"

"what is that supposed to mean?" said Butch angrily

"it means that they are too smart to ever even look at a guy like you" said Brick, Boomer laughed which caused him to get a smack by Butch

"I bet I could find a girl here in a minute" said Butch

Brick chuckled "no girl here is your type"

Before Butch could say anything Boomer interrupted him "hey Butch look over there that girl looks like she's your type" Boomer pointed at a tomboy girl. The girl had green eyes and black hair. She was wearing dark green baggy pants with a white thick strap tank top and white sneakers.

Butch examined her for a minute "she is pretty cute"

"I dare you to go talk to her!" said Boomer eagerly

Butch glared at Boomer, Brick laughed "he won't he is too chicken"

Butch punched Brick in the stomach "I will"

-----

Buttercup was holding her bags and a piece of paper that had her class schedule on it, her locker number and her dorm number, "dorm room 208 in building A" said Buttercup to herself, she was so absorbed in the piece of paper that when she felt a tap on her shoulder she was shocked, she dropped her stuff, grabbed the person's arm and flipped them onto the floor and got ready to fight

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" asked Butch as he laid on the ground in agony

Buttercup sighed with relief "why did you sneak up on me?" asked Buttercup angrily and she started to pick up her bags

He got off the ground and helped Buttercup pick up her bags, while he was picking up the bags he saw the paper with all her information on it, he picked it up and put it in his pocket "I didn't mean to bump into you I just wanted to talk to you"

"why would you want to talk to me?" asked Buttercup as she grabbed her bags forcefully from Butch

"because you caught my interest" said Butch with a sincere smile

Buttercup glared at Butch. The glare on her face dissolved and she let out a gasp, she used her lazar vision on Butch and got into defense mode "don't mess with me Butch! I'll kill you!"

Butch fell to the ground…again. He rubbed his back as he stood up "how did you do that?"

"Don't play dumb!" said Buttercup and she kicked Butches chest, this time he backed up and tripped over a bench

"ouch!" said Butch and he got up angrily "I AIN'T PLAYIN'!"

"oh so you really are dumb?" asked Buttercup and she was about to punch him in the jaw but he caught her fist

"no I am not dumb!" said Butch "now what is with you and beating the shit out of me?"

Buttercup pulled her fist out of Butches grab and flew in the air "you seriously are dumb if you couldn't tell that I am a Power Puff"

Butches eyes widened "Buttercup?"

"No Bubbles..." said Buttercup sarcastically, Butch looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes "Of course I'm Buttercup! You're such an idiot"

"Buttercup you have ah…changed, oh in a good way"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "and by changed you mean I developed breast and became a whole lot sexier than I was when I was five" Butch nodded "UH! You pig!" then Buttercup swooped down and attacked Butch

Butch did his best to defend himself from Buttercup's attacks "I didn't mean it like that, I just think you got a whole lot prettier but your still as mean as ever"

"yup!" said Buttercup and with that she knocked Butch so hard he went sliding on the pavement, tearing it up as he slide along

Butch held his head and looked up, standing over him was Buttercup "I suggest you stay away from me, cause if you bother me I can promise that I will make your life a living hell"

Butch chuckled "sorry Babe, I told you, you interest me, even if you are a Puff"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "just perfect" she flew over to her bags and began to walk towards building A

Butch got off the ground and flew after Buttercup, when he caught up he began to walk beside her "we should catch up on things"

"leave me alone Butch" said Buttercup through gritted teeth

"I will pick you up tonight at six and we can go to the campus coffee shop and talk"

"no" replied Buttercup sharply

"come on Buttercup, you're the only girl at this school that seems cool and not boring and snobby" he gave her a sexy smirk "plus your hot"

Buttercup gagged a little "will you leave me alone?" she asked hoping he would

Butch thought for a minute "no not until you say yes"

Buttercup sighed "fine, pick me up at six" she entered building A and turned around to look at Butch who was watching her with a sweet smile on his face "just remember it isn't a date"

Butch nodded "I know, just two uh…friends-"

Before he could finish his sentence Buttercup cut him off "oh no, no, no, your not my friend you are an enemy. Maybe if you get out of the enemy zone we can be acquaintances but you definately have to work your way up to the friendship status." with that being said she slammed the entrance door shut

Butch smiled "change from enemy to acquaintance, that leads to friend and friend leads to girlfriend...eventually"

-----

"well it was nice to meet you Michelle" said Bubbles happily to her roommate, her roommate was just like her peppy, sweet, caring and bubbly "but I have to go now, I want to go sign up for some of the after school activities"

"Oh my gosh! I love after school activities!" replied Michelle "I'll go with you!"

"Ok!" said Bubbles joyfully and the two left their dorm room

Bubbles and Michelle were talking and giggling on the walk over to the sign up area that is until Bubbles got hit on the head with a football and went tumbling down the courtyard stairs, not to mention she landed on a familiar blonde "uh..." muttered the boy

Bubbles jumped up and helped the boy up "I am so so so so sorry! I am very clumsy and I got hit with something and yeah…"

"it's ok" he replied kindly, she looked at him strangely, she leaned in closer and closer. He started to feel uncomfortable, so he turned his head and blushed "what?"

"Boomer?" she said "Boomer Jojo?"

"what? yeah" he replied nervously "how do you know me?"

"silly silly Boomer! I am Bubbles! Wow you haven't changed much, you look almost the same as when you were like six" she rubbed his head and giggled

Boomer was completely confused…what's new? "wait Bubbles? Bubbles who?"

Bubbles hit her forehead "Bubbles Utonium…" Boomer still looked at her confused "Bubbles the blue Power Puff Girl from Townsville, you know we fought each other a few times, I kissed your cheek and you exploded then you got revived and I embarrassed you, so you would shrink, remember?"

"oooohhhhh" said Boomer finally remembering then his eyes widened "OH!" he backed away slowly then he ran, Bubbles tilted her head and watched him run away

_He is kinda cute_

_----_

"you're an asshole" said Blossom angrily

"bitch" muttered Brick

"you're the bitch"

"you know I thought Power Puff Girls were supposed to be sweet and kind…guess I was wrong" he shrugged and put his hands behind his head

"I am sweet and kind"

"really is that so?"

"yes it is, I am kind, nice, sweet, and caring" said Blossom

"you seem stubborn, boring, bossy, and bitchy"

"uh, I am the total opposite"

"well a kind, nice, sweet, and caring person would do someone a favor wouldn't they"

"I suppose"

"good, then I want you to do me a teeny tiny favor" said Brick

"what?" asked Blossom angrily

"say yes"

"say yes to what?" asked Blossom in an angry/confused tone

"say yes to going out on a date tonight...with me" he grinned evilly at her


	3. Chapter 3

"yo, I'm Buttercup"

"Hi, I am Taylor" replied the girl. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, she didn't seem to preppy like Bubbles or stuck up like Blossom and she wasn't like Buttercup, she was shy and quiet yet nice and sweet.

"cool, so I guess we will be bunking together" said Buttercup and then she jumped on her bed

"yeah, I took this bed is that ok?" she asked

"yeah, that's fine, I don't really care what bed I have" replied Buttercup, there was a long silence between the two, then Buttercup got bored so she decided to break it "did you know I am a Power Puff Girl, that means I have super powers and stuff, so if anyone gives you a hard time just tell me and I will beat the shit out of them for ya"

Taylor giggled "your funny Buttercup"

Buttercup laughed "thanks Taylor"

"you know you can call me Tay-Tay, it was my nickname back in Pine Valley"

"cool you can call me BC, you know if you want" said Buttercup

"ok" replied Taylor happily

----

"ok we signed up for the decorating committee, which is only for dances and school parties, we signed up for the big-sister program, yearbook committee, dance, cheerleading, volunteer work, tutoring, drama, art and student council" said Bubbles, she was counting everything off her fingers "wow! Ten activities, we are gonna be so busyyy!"

Michelle laughed "I know, well now we get to bond more, right roomie?"

"of course roomie" the girls giggled "hey look at the pretty fountain!"

"let's go look at it!" said Michelle excitedly

Bubbles and Michelle skipped over to the fountain and as they were admiring it Bubbles got pushed and fell into it "AHH!" she shouted

Michelle gasped "oh my gosh!"

Bubbles was sitting in the fountain facing a certain blonde boy "Boomer, fancy running into you again" she giggled

Boomer blushed "hi Bubbles, sorry" he got up and helped Bubbles out "I got to go"

"not before we catch up" said Bubbles and she grabbed his arm "let's talk"

"um…don't you want to change now?"

"naw, I can live, I would rather talk to you"

"I don't know" said Boomer and he was about to walk away when Bubbles pulled him again

"don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you" said Bubbles and she continued to tug on his arm

"but…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Bubbles, Boomer finally gave in and they sat down

-----

Blossom was walking along the campus when she saw Buttercup buying a drink from a stand "hey Buttercup!"

Buttercup turned around and sipped her drink "what?"

"you should learn some respect Buttercup, be polite and say hello" said Blossom

"ok thanks mom" said Buttercup and she sipped her drink again

"mmm…" she finished sipping her drink and gulped it down "you ran into your counterpart Brick"

Blossom looked questioningly at her sister "how did you know that?"

"I ran into his jack ass brother, Butch" said Buttercup

"well did he ask you out?" asked Blossom, Buttercup took another sip of her drink and nodded. "why would they suddenly want to date us? That hated us when we were kids"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Blossom, what do we have now that we didn't when we were five?"

"more strength, what do you think they are scared of us now?"

Buttercup grabbed her head and shook it "no Blossom, we have boobs and I thought you were the smart one"

Blossom glared at her sister "why would they care if we have big breast?"

"they are hormonal teenage boys, they care" said Buttercup "do you even know the real reason boys our age talk to girls?"

"cause they want to be friends" answered Blossom

"no, they want to get into our pants, they want sex"

"BRICK IS NOT GETTING THAT!" shouted Blossom

Buttercup laughed "neither is Butch, I promise you that"

Blossom nodded and looked over at the fountain "is that Bubbles?"

Buttercup turned and looked in the same direction as Blossom "yup and I am guessing the blue eyed blondie is the third Ruff"

Blossom nodded "what was his name again"

"you expect me to remember that dimwits name" replied Buttercup

Blossom shrugged and walked over to Bubbles "Hi"

Bubbles smiled "hi, this is Boomer remember him?"

"yeah the Ruff" said Buttercup "we saw his bros today"

Bubbles giggled "cool"

Boomer looked down, he seemed really shy "I have to go"

Bubbles nodded "ok, don't forget to pick me up at 6:30 sharp"

Boomer nodded and gave Bubbles a sincere smile and walked away "so you and booger have a date"

"his name is Boomer" said Bubbles sticking up for him

"so I was one letter off" said Buttercup

Bubbles glared at Buttercup but then smiled and looked at Blossom "you don't care if I go on one date with him, I just want to catch up on things"

Blossom could tell Bubbles was happy and didn't want to upset her so she smiled and nodded "of course you can go on a date, I have a date with Brick tonight too but that is only because I want to see if he is still evil, oh and Buttercup has a date with Butch"

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" shouted Buttercup

Blossom grinned "oh it is a date"

"is not!" said Buttercup angrily

Bubbles giggled "have fun with your argument I am going back to my dorm to take a shower and get ready for my date"

Blossom smiled at Bubbles "ok have fun"

"you too" said Bubbles and she waved goodbye as she skipped off

Blossom turned around to face Buttercup again but she wasn't there "Buttercup?" she looked around "eh, whatever" and she walked off

-----

"stupid Blossom! It is sooo not a date! I would never date Butch! Makes me puke just thinking about it!" muttered Buttercup

"ouch that hurts"

Buttercup stopped and scowled "I hope it does" than she began to walk again

Butch chuckled and walked up beside her "do you hate me?"

"DUH! I thought it was pretty obvious"

"you know the more you reject me the more I will talk to you"

"Butch your really just wasting your time with me" said Buttercup

"I would waste all the time in the world for you" replied Butch

Buttercup rolled her eyes "can you cut it with the stupid cheesy lines?"

"I thought girls thought it was romantic?"

"yeah dumb bitches think that is romantic"

Butch chuckled "time for us to go on our date"

"I TOLD YOU IT IS NOT A DATE!" shouted Buttercup

Butch laughed again "touchy now aren't ya?"

"shut up" replied Buttercup angrily and she crossed her arms "and I thought our date was at six?"

"so now you admit it" said Butch

"what?" asked Buttercup

"it is a date"

Buttercup pushed him on the ground and continued to walk away, she put her middle finger in the air "fuck you, it isn't a date"

Butch chuckled and got off the ground and flew after Buttercup, he flew to her and grabbed her hand, she blushed "what are you doing?"

"holding your hand"

"why?" asked Buttercup

"hasn't a guy ever held your hand before?"

Buttercup sighed and looked at the ground "no" she paused and looked at him with a glare and pulled her hand away angrily "cause I don't want them to"

Butch laughed, Buttercup glared at him "your laugh is weird"

Butch frowned a little hurt by the comment but then he smiled and randomly he lifted Buttercup up and started to fly through the air "well lets go to the coffee shop and catch up"

Buttercup growled at him "Put me down!" she demanded

"naw"

Buttercup punched his back and escaped his grasp "don't ever touch me! you aren't even at acquaintance status yet"

"how many status' are there?"

"enemy, which is what you are, acquaintance, somewhat of a friend, a friend, a best friend, a true friend, boyfriend, I doubt you would ever make it to that, actually I doubt you would be able to make it past acquaintance, if you can even make it to that"

"are there any status' after boyfriend?" asked Butch curiously

"yeah just one other but you don't need to know what that is" said Buttercup with a smirk "cause you ain't ever gonna get to it"

_She is so hard to get through to, usually girls are eating out of the palms of my hands. She is gonna be a challenge_


	4. Chapter 4

"you look good" said Brick when he picked Blossom up at her building

Blossom rolled her eyes "I was wearing this earlier, Romeo"

"well I didn't notice earlier" said Brick "can't you just say thank you like any other girl?"

"no" replied Blossom sharply "now where are we going?"

Brick shrugged "where do you want to go?"

"you don't even know where your taking your date" Brick shook his head "your pathetic, how do you plan to woo a girl if you can't even plan a simple date?"

"your right, your gonna be one hard girl to please"

"well how about we go to the campus coffee shop" suggested Blossom

"No way! That is so boring, plus I think that is where Butch and his chick are going"

"his chick?" Blossom gave him a 'are you serious' type of look

"yeah" replied Brick not understanding

"that is really disrespectful to woman, if you even try to call me anything other than my name I will-"

Brick cut her off "you will what? I thought you said you were a nice and sweet girl"

"I am!"

"the last time I checked nice girls don't hurt innocent people" Brick gave her a smirk

Blossom was going to burst, she hated it when people proved her wrong, especially when that person is a Ruff "you didn't let me finish, I wasn't going to say I will hurt you, I was going to say I will stop talking to you"

"you know you can't resist me" Brick gave her a sexy grin

Blossom glared at him "you're a pig"

----

"Bubbles you look…beautiful" said Boomer, he was in complete awe

Bubbles smiled her sweet smile. Her hair was in two low ponytails and they had two silver bows tied to them. She was wearing a light blue halter sundress that went to her knees. She had on silver flats and silver hoop earrings. "why thank you Boomer, your very sweet"

_a lot of other boys would have said something like "your smokin hot baby" "sexy!" or the worst of all, they would have whistled at me and whispered to their friends "I want to tap that" gross pigs! Boomer is such a gentleman!_

"so where do you plan on taking me on this wonderful night?" asked Bubbles, she skipped to Boomer and hugged his arm as they walked

Boomer blushed and turned his head in the opposite direction "uh, I thought we could go, um… to this carnival uh, it is kinda far away but I can carry you if you want, or you could fly…I don't know" he scratched his head and blushed even more

Bubbles giggled "a carnival?" Boomer nodded and started to sweat "sounds wonderful!"

"really?" he asked nervously, turning his head to Bubbles

Bubbles nodded and smiled "are you nervous?" Boomer's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened

"uh, um…no… I-I-I'm just, uh… hot, that's why I am sweating and I um…I just uh…um…"

Bubbles giggled and laid her head on Boomer's shoulder "you don't have to be nervous, your doing great"

Boomer wiped his forehead "sorry"

"don't be"

-----

Buttercup sipped her coffee and glared at Butch "I am not paying"

"don't worry you won't have to" replied Butch "so how's your life going?"

She smiled "well lets see…I was forced to go to this gay school, I had to leave my two best friends, I know I broke Todd's heart and I am guessing Dee is doing horrible, yeah I didn't have many friends and this school is like for geniuses, I am going to fail, I lost my schedule somewhere" Butches eyes widened, he hoped she didn't know he was the one who took it "oh when I came to this horrid school I ran into the most disgusting person ever and to wrap it all up this coffee tastes like shit! I guess my life is going great!" she said sarcastically

"you really think I am a horrid and disgusting person?" asked Butch, he was a little hurt, he wanted to become friends with Buttercup, he didn't want her to hate him

"I would be lying if I said no"

"your so cold"

"no I am hot" she said with a smirk

Butch chuckled "yeah I guess you are"

"you guess?" asked Buttercup angrily "you should know"

"ok you are the hottest and sexiest person on the face of the planet but…"

"but what?" she asked angrily

He smirked "I am the hottest and sexiest and most handsome person in the entire universe"

"pshh, that's what you think"

"I don't think, I know"

"cocky much?"

"bitchy much?"

Buttercup growled and kicked him from under the table "yes"

"owwww!"

"suck it up baby"

"you are so mean"

"tell me something I don't know dude"

"your meanness interests me" he smiled "did you know that?"

Buttercup blushed but she tried to hide it behind her hair "what part of me doesn't interest you, actually I interest everyone"

"your unique" said Butch and he smiled at her genuinely, Buttercup gave him a small smile back but it disappeared fast

_She has a pretty smile_

_------_

"wow…." said Blossom in awe

"the funny thing is you thought I didn't have a plan" said Brick then he laughed "I bet you didn't expect us to go somewhere this fancy on our first date"

"are you implying there will be more?" asked Blossom in a serious tone

Brick smiled and gave her his seductive grin "of course, soon enough you might even-" he stopped himself

"soon enough what?" asked Blossom curiously

"oh nothing" replied Brick

"what? Now I am curious!" she said angrily "UH!"

They ate and talked for about an hour then the waiter came over "here is your bill sir"

Brick took it and the waiter walked away. Brick reached into his pocket, his eyes widened, then he searched his other pockets. Blossom watched him and sighed "do you have the money?"

"ha-ha funny story, I may have left it in my other pants" he shrugged

"your so doltish" said Blossom

"what does doltish mean?" asked Brick curiously

"Look it up in a dictionary!" shouted Blossom angrily

"what is a dictionary?" asked Brick sarcastically, Blossom hissed at him and pulled out her wallet. Brick hung his head "sorry, I'll pay you back, I promise"

Blossom looked up from her wallet and glared at him "I don't think someone with your stupidity is capable of keeping a promise" Brick sighed

_She hates me I know it_

_What an arrogant asshole making me pay! He is NOT a gentleman! Worst date ever!_

------

"AHH!" screamed Bubbles with joy. Her and Boomer were on the spinning teacups "that was tons and tons of fun!"

"I am glad your having fun" said Boomer, he has relaxed more since the beginning of the date

POP!

"AHH!" shouted Bubbles and she jumped onto Boomer "what was that?" she asked nervously

"fireworks"

Bubbles looked up at the sky "aw, how pretty"

Boomer admired Bubbles beauty while her eyes sparkled as she watched the fireworks pop in the sky

------

"you didn't have to walk me home" said Buttercup

Butch smiled and shrugged "but I wanted to"

"oh" said Buttercup. There was a long moment of silence "well it is cold out here so I am going to go to my room now"

Butch nodded "ok, see ya tomorrow"

Buttercup nodded "uh, bye then" she turned and opened the door

"wait…"

Buttercup looked back "what?"

"am I still on the enemy status?"

"uh…your on the line of enemy and acquaintance" said Buttercup and then she closed the door

Butch smiled and went to his dorm. The first thing he did when he got there was take out a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote…

**My Status  
Enemy  
Acquaintance  
Somewhat of a friend  
friend  
Best friend  
True friend  
Boyfriend  
?**

_I wonder what that last status is?_

_I'll find out eventually_


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles met up for breakfast at the school cafeteria "so how did your dates go?" asked Bubbles cheerfully

Buttercup took a bite of her toast "It wasn't a date"

"whatever, you know what I mean, did you have fun on your uh…whatever you want to call it?" asked Bubbles

"eh, it was ok I guess"

"that's good, mine was great!" said Bubbles then she turned to Blossom "what about your date?"

Blossom glared at her plate and started to stab at her eggs "horrible"

"what happened?" asked Bubbles

"first of all he didn't know where he was going to take me, then he decided to take me to this really fancy restaurant, not to mention expensive…" said Blossom angrily

"that sounds good to me" said Buttercup then she took another bite of her food "Butch just took me to the campus coffee shop"

Blossom glared at Buttercup "I wish Brick took me there! When the bill came Brick realized he didn't have any money, so I had to pay!"

Bubbles shook her head "that is so not gentleman like"

Buttercup laughed "wow that sucks, I would have punched his face in and made a run for it"

"Don't laugh!" shouted Blossom angrily

"someone's angry" said Butch and he sat down beside Buttercup

"I am angry" said Blossom "and it is all thanks to your brother"

"well I guess he isn't good with the ladies like me" said Butch

Buttercup rolled her eyes "trust me you ain't much better than him"

"I am to better than him, I got up to the acquaintance status, didn't I?"

Buttercup nodded "you did, I guess you are a little better than him"

"what is the acquaintance status?" asked Bubbles curiously

"Buttercup gave me a list of status'" answered Butch "she won't just let me become her friend, I have to work my way up"

Buttercup nodded "If he really wants to be my friend he will work for it"

"I would put Boomer on the friend status then" said Bubbles "he is very nice and sweet and…"

"stupid" said Buttercup and Butch in unison, they looked at each other and started to laugh

"stop being mean you guys!" said Bubbles angrily "He isn't stupid he is very smart actually!"

"aw, does little Bubbles have a crush on a certain blonde boy?" asked Buttercup teasingly

Bubbles got angry and stood up and slapped her hand on the table "I am leaving!"

"good riddens" said Buttercup

Bubbles stomped away angrily. Buttercup just chuckled and turned to Blossom "hey here comes Brickie boy"

Blossom turned and glared at Brick then she turned to face Buttercup and Butch again, she stood up "I am leaving before I have to talk to…"

Before she could finish her sentence Brick started to talk "hey Blossom"

Blossom hung her head but then looked up at him "hi" she said through gritted teeth "I was just about to go, sorry I can't talk"

"ok, I will walk you to your first period" said Brick

"no, no, no I am fine" said Blossom

Brick sighed "well can I just ask you something?"

"maybe some other time I am running late"

"we still have ten minutes till homeroom" said Buttercup

"I don't think your running late, I think you want to run away" said Butch

Blossom shot a glare at Buttercup and Butch "I have to meet up with someone"

"with who?" asked Butch and Buttercup

"with a friend! And I don't think that is any of your business" replied Blossom sharply

"oh well, can we talk at lunch or something?" asked Brick

Blossom nodded and smiled "sure!" and she walked away quickly

"does she hate me?" asked Brick and he sat down across from Butch and Buttercup

Buttercup nodded and sipped her milk "let me give you some advice about how to impress Blossom"

"I thought I was supposed to just be myself"

"No" said Buttercup sharply "to get Blossom to like you, you have to be a perfect gentleman, she doesn't like bad boys she likes goody-two-shoe guys"

"oh" said Brick and he nodded and stood up "ok I will become a gentleman"

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and started to laugh "You…" said Butch then he started to laugh more

"A gentleman?" finished Buttercup and she started to laugh more

"SHUT UP!" yelled Brick and he hit the table "I can be a gentleman if I want!"

Buttercup held back her laughter "ok, you do that Brick"

"yeah, tell us how it works out" said Butch holding back his laughter as well

Brick smiled and walked away. Once he walked away Butch and Buttercup started to laugh again.

----------

A few hours passed and before you knew it, it was lunchtime. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup decided to eat lunch together. Blossom was really nervous at lunch and she was trying to hide from Brick.

Bubbles smiled "Blossom, Brick is still gonna be able to see you, you might as well give him another chance, I mean he didn't do anything THAT bad"

"yeah, just give him another chance" said Buttercup

"why should I?" replied Blossom and she slouched down in her chair

"because he really likes you, he even told me and Butch he was gonna try to be a gentleman, just for you" said Buttercup "I think that says something about him"

"yeah, Blossom why are you going so over dramatic with this whole thing, I mean I understand if something really bad happened and he was like really mean but he didn't he just forgot his money"

"you don't understand" said Blossom "last night isn't the only reason why I don't want to go out with him"

"well what is the other reason?" asked Buttercup "and it better be a good one"

"well Brick and his brothers used to be evil, they were created to destroy us, that is their goal purpose in life, so…"

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Bubbles "your scared!"

Blossom looked away "not scared just worried, I don't want to have strong emotions towards Brick if he is only going to hurt me later on and break my heart"

"so… basically your worried about falling in love with him and then having him break your heart?" asked Buttercup, Blossom nodded "I understand dude, but Brick and his brothers have been doing pretty good right now, they haven't been that bad, I mean Butch talks back to teachers and stuff like that but that isn't that bad, so just give him a chance if you feel he is still evil then….dump him"

"and…" continued Bubbles "if you fall in love with him then let your heart do the talking, if Brick loves you back then you guys can live happily ever after"

"or if you fall in love and he breaks your heart I give you the right to break his face" said Buttercup "or I can break his face…either way"

Blossom laughed "ok fine I'll give him another chance"

Brick, Butch and Boomer walked over "hey girls can we sit with you?" asked Brick, the girls nodded and the boys sat beside their counterparts "Blossom I…"

"shut up" said Blossom "I don't care, I understand your sorry and I am willing to give you one more chance to prove yourself as a gentleman"

Brick smiled and reached into his pocket "ok for starters here is your money back" Blossom took it and smiled

"thank you"

Butch and Buttercup got bored with watching Blossom and Brick so they started to talk "hey Buttercup, do you want to hang with me after school?"

"sure, let's go skateboarding"

"cool" replied Butch "I am a really good skate boarder"

"I'll believe that when I see it"

---------

After school was over Butch and Buttercup were walking over to the courtyard to ride their skateboards when all of a sudden they heard someone shout "BUTTERCUP!"

Buttercup and Butch turned around and saw a brown eyed boy running towards them, Buttercup's eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face "TODD!"

Todd ran up to Buttercup and practically pounced on her "UH!" she screamed as they fell to the floor

"Todd what are you doing here?" asked Buttercup as she laid on the floor with Todd on top of her

"me and Dee transferred" answered Todd, Butch grabbed Todd by the back of his shirt and picked him up

"you guys don't want to know how wrong that looked" Butch chuckled and he dropped Todd onto the ground and put out a hand for Buttercup

Buttercup grabbed his hand and stood up and smiled at Todd "so Dee is here too?"

"yup, we took the test and got in" said Todd

At that moment Buttercup looked over and saw her best friend, Dee, running towards her at full speed "BUTTERCUP!"

"DEE!" shouted Buttercup happily and they hugged each other. When they released each other from their hug they smiled "Hey, guess you guys couldn't live without me"

"I couldn't, I missed you so much!" replied Dee "ok I didn't have any female friend to chill with"

"yeah I didn't make any female friends here either" said Buttercup

Butch coughed showing that he was still standing there, Buttercup and Dee looked at him. Dee smiled "who is he?" she asked seeming interested

"oh that is my gay friend Butch" answered Buttercup

Butch glared at her, Dee sighed "oh he is gay?"

"NO!" shouted Butch "I am straight" he said calmly

"that's good to know" replied Dee "anyways, guess what I did""what?" asked Buttercup anxiously

"I convinced your roommate to switch rooms with me!" she said happily "WERE ROOMMATES!""YES!" shouted Buttercup and the two girls bounced up and down

"hey guys to celebrate our coming to this school we should go out" said Todd

Buttercup nodded "Butch you can come too"

"cool, let's go to that club, it is a few streets away from here but we should go to it" said Butch

Buttercup, Dee and Todd looked at Butch funny "dude, we are 15 how are we gonna get into a club?"

"oh I know a guy, he makes fake ID's and he owes me a favor" replied Butch

"sweet, we will go clubbin tonight" said Buttercup and she high fived Butch "oh and in case your wondering Butch you are totally on the somewhat of a friend status"

Butch nodded "cool"

_Wow at this rate I will be her boyfriend in no time_


	6. Chapter 6

I am loving all the reviews I am getting! I love to know that you guys are enjoying the story, you all inspire me! Haha well enjoy the chappie!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PARTY TIME!" shouted Buttercup, she was dressed in dark blue denim short shorts with a black hoodie that had Buttercup spray painted on the back in green. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had on black converse "I look hot!"

"not as hot as me!" said Dee, she was wearing dark blue denim capris with a light pink t-shirt on and a black zip-up sweatshirt over it and white sneakers

"well I think we both look awesome" said Buttercup

Dee nodded "agreed"

Buttercup and Dee went downstairs to the buildings lobby and waved at Butch and Todd "ready?" asked Buttercup

"wow Buttercup you look amazing" said Todd in awe of Buttercup's appearance

Butch rolled his eyes "put your eyes back in your head"

Buttercup chuckled "yeah, I mean I am dressed casual, it's nothing special"

Todd frowned "yeah but you still look good you know compared to some people"

Dee slapped Todd "I don't look good?!"

"OW!"

Butch chuckled again "I think you look nice Dee"

"thanks Butch" she said Happily "Now let's go"

Buttercup grabbed Dee and flew into the sky, Butch just looked at Todd "Um…Buttercup"

Buttercup turned around "yeah?"

"I think I will look gay if I carry a guy"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and put Dee down "ok fine you carry Dee" then she grabbed Todd and flew into the sky

Butch did the same and grabbed Dee and flew into the sky "Oh, your so strong"

Butch smiled cockily "I know"

"Buttercup was right, you are conceited"

Butch chuckled and looked at Buttercup "does she talk about me a lot?"

"not a lot but I can tell she likes you"

Butches eyes widened "SHE LIKES ME?!?!"

Buttercup looked back "who would like an egotistical jerk like you?"

Butch smiled "I think you know"

Buttercup looked at him confused "how am I supposed to know?"

"you know"

"ok creeper" said Buttercup and she turned around

---------

"see how nice this is" said Blossom "we should have come here for our first date"

"yeah I guess your right" replied Brick "I just wanted to make our first date something to remember"

"oh I will remember it alright" replied Blossom and she chuckled, they were sitting by the fountain drinking smoothies "this fountain is so pretty at night"

"not as pretty as you"

Blossom giggled and put her hair behind her ear "let me guess you got that line from Boomer"

Brick laughed "was it really that stupid" Blossom nodded and laughed "oh sorry"

"it's ok" she blushed slightly and looked up at the moon

Brick smiled "hey Blossom…" she turned and smiled

"yes?"

"your pulchritudinous"

She glared at him "excuse me?"Brick laughed "it means your beautiful and you have qualities that delight the eye"

Blossom smiled "why didn't you just say that?"

"cause I wanted to seem smarter by increasing my vocabulary"

Blossom smiled "you don't have to try and be something your not, be yourself"

"Buttercup told me to be a gentleman" said Brick "that is the only way I will get you to like me"

Blossom laughed "don't listen to Buttercup…ever!"

Brick chuckled "I thought she was right, I don't think a girl as classy, attractive and amazing as you could ever like a guy as stupid and bad as me" he looked down at the ground

He felt Blossom's soft hand on his cheek, she lifted his head to face her and said "I do like you" then she leaned in and kissed Brick gently

_Oh my god Blossom is kissing me!!!_

-----------

"YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND RIGHT ROUND" Buttercup and Dee were singing to the song that was playing

Butch tapped Buttercup's shoulder "Hey!" she shouted over the music

"here do you want some punch?" replied Butch

Buttercup smiled and took it "thanks!"

Dee tapped Buttercup's shoulder and said "I have to go the bathroom I'll be right back"

"Ok!" Butch and Buttercup started to dance with each other "Man you got some moves!"

"I know"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "your so arrogant" she laughed

Butch smiled and shrugged "whatever"

Buttercup laughed and stopped dancing "I am tired let's sit for a minute"

"ok" said Butch sat down at a table waiting for Buttercup to come back with some drinks, Butch saw some hot girls standing beside him so he decided why not make Buttercup jealous "hey girls"

The blonde girl turned to him "Hi"

"you know you are really pretty"

"thank you" replied the girl

"you girls are pretty too"

"thanks" they said in unison

"I'm Butch, you may know me as the bad ass Rowdy Ruff boy, the green one to be exact"

"really you're a bad ass"

"and your famous" added the brunette "That is so cool"

"yeah and…" Butch continued to talk and flirt

Buttercup noticed Butch flirting with the girls and decided to have a little fun. She walked over to Butch "hey Butch your pregnant girlfriend is waiting for you outside"

The girls looked at Buttercup and then glared at Butch "You have a girlfriend?"

"not to mention a pregnant girlfriend!" added another girl

"yeah and the sad thing is she got pregnant on a one night stand, they didn't even know each other for like one hour before they did it" she smiled at him, he was fuming with anger "I guess he is just to stupid to use a condom like a gentleman"

"wait so was he just trying to get in our pants right now?" asked one of the girls

Buttercup nodded "probably"

"You're a pig!" they all shouted in unison, the blonde slapped him, the brunette kicked him and the raven haired girl poured her alcohol on him "asshole" then they all stomped off angrily

Buttercup burst into fits of laughter, Butch glared at her "Bitch!"

Buttercup smiled "sorry Butchie boy but I couldn't resist"

Before Butch could say anything Buttercup just walked away and went over to a group of guys "hey does anyone want to dance?" asked Buttercup, then a boy and her went onto the dance floor

Butch muttered to himself "payback time" and he walked over to Buttercup and the boy "hey Buttercup, how's the baby?" he said talking to her stomach

Buttercup's eyes widened and her head turned swiftly to the boy "I am not pregnant!"

The boy looked at her stomach "I got to go" then he ran to his friends

Buttercup glared at Butch who was hysterically laughing "sorry couldn't resist"

Buttercup punched Butch and knocked him onto the ground "I am going to find Dee" Buttercup was on her way to the bathroom when she saw Dee and a guy making out on a couch, she rolled her eyes "great now who am I supposed to hang with?"

Butch walked over "you have a good punch"

"tell me something I don't know"

"and you call me egotistical"

Buttercup glared at Butch "I am not egotistical I am self-assuring"

"how is that different"

"it sounds less arrogant" replied Buttercup and she walked away

Butch followed her then a slow song began to play, Butch smiled and grabbed Buttercup's shoulder, she stopped walking and he spun her around. They began to dance "you know you could have just asked me politely to dance"

"yeah but you would have said no" replied Butch

Buttercup nodded "your right, it is always good to use a sneak attack" Buttercup felt someone tapping her back she looked back and smiled "hey Todd"

"hey, can I cut in?" asked Todd

Butch glared at him he was about to say no but Buttercup beat him to it "No, it would be awkward sorry"

Todd frowned "what do you mean awkward?"

"I don't like dancing with friends" replied Buttercup

Butch frowned

I am not a friend?

Todd nodded "ok I understand plus we have to go soon, I don't want to get caught on campus after curfew"

Buttercup nodded and Todd walked away, once he was out of sight Buttercup sighed and shook her head "he is so annoying sometimes and he is way to much of a goody boy" Butch nodded but continued to frown "you know I was lying you are my friend, I just said that to get him to go away, I mean I like him as a friend but he is so not boyfriend material"

Butch smirked "are you insisting that I am boyfriend material, I mean you are dancing with me"

"yeah by force"

"you could stop dancing with me now" he let go but she grabbed his shoulders tighter and pulled him back

"I could but I don't want to" she blushed and looked away "and yeah I guess you are boyfriend material, I mean you are just like me and stuff but you still have to work your way up, your only at friend"

Butch smiled and continued to dance with her until the song ended, when the song ended Buttercup went to get Todd and Dee "hey Dee ready to go?"

Dee looked up from her make out session "oh Petey said he could give me a ride home"

"slut" muttered Butch

Buttercup laughed and nudged him "ok well Todd lets go"

"no we will give him a ride, you guys go home together" said Dee and she winked at Buttercup

Buttercup rolled her eyes "ok fine, let's go Butch"

Butch nodded and they flew home laughing and joking together

_Butch isn't that bad I guess_

_Buttercup is awesome, I can't wait to reach Boyfriend!_


	7. Chapter 7

A few months had passed since Blossom and Brick's second date at the fountain. That first kiss of theirs lead to a relationship, not the most perfect relationship, they are always off and on, one second they are making out next second their fighting but as some wise person said opposites attract.

Bubbles and Boomer didn't follow that saying, they were considered the cutest couple on the campus, even though they technically weren't going out, Boomer was to shy to ever ask Bubbles out. Each time he tries he messes up and just says something stupid, what else is new? But despite the fact that Boomer never got the guts to ask Bubbles out, Bubbles still likes Boomer and flirts with him constantly.

Butch and Buttercup on the other hand aren't going out at all, as Butch says Buttercup is one hard girl to impress but he isn't going to give up on her, so far he is on the best friend status and he won't give up until he wins her heart, maybe he….loves her? But will he have some competition with Todd?

Buttercup cackled like a witch and said in a creepy voice "Happy Halloween!"

Bubbles giggled and hugged Boomer's arm, he blushed "I love Halloween, the costumes are so cute"

"yeah, I love all the free candy" said Boomer still blushing

Brick and Butch laughed "we like the tricking"

"well we are freshmen this year and trick-or-treating is so out of the question" said Blossom "only nerds still trick or treat"

"but what about the free candy?" asked Boomer sadly

Blossom rolled her eyes "Forget the candy, we should all go out to Spooky Woods"

Buttercup's eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face "Spooky Woods?" Blossom nodded, Buttercup jumped up "YES! That place is supposed to have the most scariest haunted houses"

"yeah I heard they would make you piss your pants" said Brick

"yeah one person was paralyzed with fear" added Butch

"I heard that if you enter the main gate then you are cursed for life!" said Blossom, Bubbles felt a chill go down her spine

"I don't like haunted houses" said Bubbles shyly

Boomer smiled "don't worry Bubbles I can protect you…uh…you know if you want me to" he blushed again and rubbed the back of his head

Bubbles smiled and hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder "you better protect me"

"ok, tonight we go to Spooky Woods" said Blossom

"Can we wear costumes?" asked Bubbles

"costumes are gay" said Butch

Buttercup shook her head 'no' "no actually I know a costume that would look great on you"

"what is it?"

"a ghost and it is cheep"

"where could I buy it?" asked Butch curiously

"no need just take a white sheet and throw it over your head, that would really suit you" said Buttercup, she chuckled at Butch because he was glaring at her

Bubbles was confused "wait a minute but then we wouldn't be able to see him"

"that's the point smart one" replied Buttercup, Butch started to laugh

Bubbles glared at Buttercup "I am smart"

"sure you are"

"I am!" shouted Bubbles and she pouted

-----------

Later on that night…

Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch were waiting outside of Buttercup's building "where is she?" asked Blossom impatiently

"BOO!" shouted Buttercup as she jumped on Butches back Butch laughed and carried her piggy back style "hey"

"Let's go, I can't wait to get scared" said Buttercup eagerly

Butch laughed "I thought nothing could scare you"

"your face scares me" she replied

"your so kind"

"aren't I?" she said sarcastically

"AHHH!" shouted Bubbles, a guy dressed in a costume was chasing her "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The rest of them laughed at her, Boomer laughed too, Bubbles ran over to him and jumped in his arms "SAVE ME!"

"don't worry Bubbles it is just a guy in a costume" said Boomer, he paused and thought for a minute "or a woman I can't really tell"

"well the shim is such a creeper" said Bubbles and she clenched Boomer tightly as they walked

"that is what they are paid to be, creepers" said Buttercup "now lets go into a haunted house"

Everyone followed her into the line "welcome mortals, time for you to enter the depths of hell!" said a fat guy in a tight vampire costume

Buttercup rolled her eyes "really tubby is that all, I've been to hell quite a few times"

"that's a good one kid" he replied sarcastically

"I ain't lying Butch her is the son of the devil"

"stop joking kid and go into the haunted house" said the guy, Buttercup could tell she was annoying him and walked into the house

Buttercup walked in the front of the group and whenever something would jump out of nowhere she would just stare at them without showing any fear she would say the same thing each time "pshh puh-leez my grandma's foot is scarier than you" meanwhile Bubbles was holding Boomer so tight he was probably loosing circulation in his arm, oh and not to mention she would scream in his ear every time someone popped out, thankfully he didn't go def. Blossom screamed as well, she was holding Brick's hand and would cover her eyes every time she got to scared.

The exited the haunted house and Buttercup yawned "that sucked"

Butch laughed "yeah I agree, none of them dudes were the slightest bit scary"

"I thought they were" said Bubbles

"yeah I could tell" said Boomer rubbing his arm

Bubbles giggled "sorry Boomie"

"it's ok" replied Boomer while blushing at the nickname Bubbles gave him "you can fix it by buying me some food" Bubbles giggled and nodded then they walked away

Blossom smiled at Brick "lets go in another haunted house"

Brick nodded "ok let's go" then they flew off

Butch and Buttercup sighed "this place isn't even scary"

"want to show them what scary really is?" asked Butch with an evil grin

Buttercup smiled evilly "of course"

------------

"AHH!" screamed Bubbles she was being chased around again "GET AWAY!"

Boomer watched and laughed while he ate his hot dog "RUN BUBBLES RUN!"

Bubbles glared at him and continued to run as the guy continued to chase her, finally the guy stopped chasing her and she walked over to Boomer "you were fast"

Bubbles glared at him and shoved his hot dog in his face "shut up"

Boomer laughed and wiped his face "what did I say?"-----------

Blossom and Brick exited another haunted house "I love haunted houses"

Brick nodded "yeah but they don't scare me that much"

"do they scare you at all?"

"not really" replied Brick

"but you were screaming in there like a little baby" she said mockingly

Brick turned a shade of red "no I wasn't that was the girl behind us"

"Just admit it you were scared"

"I was not!" he said angrily

"MORTALS!" Both Brick and Blossom jumped after hearing the harsh voice

-------------

"MORTALS!" screamed Buttercup in a raspy deep voice, she was standing on top of one of the haunted houses. She was dressed in a black robe that covered her whole body. It had a hood that she had over her head and she had on black make up. She was holding a long cane that had a glass globe type thing at the top of it.

She screamed again "mortals listen to me!" she started to wave the cane around "I am the queen of death! Satan, The Grim Reaper, monsters under the bed, HA! Yeah right none of them can even compare to how evil I am, I am your worst nightmare come to life! I have the power to control your minds, I can even kill you if I want to, or worse I could make you suffer for eternity!" she swooped down off the building and landed on a picnic table "I HAVE CONTROL OVER YOU ALL!" she used her powers to make green lightning shoot out of her hand, she shot it into the sky and laughed manically.

Butch ran out of nowhere, he was dressed in a black cape with a hood blocking his face "YES MASTER! WE MUST ALL OBEY THEE!"

"dude that bitch ain't scary" said a thirteen year old from behind

Buttercup turned and hissed at him, she jumped off the table and scurried towards him "You aren't scared of me" she asked in a calm/scary voice "you don't believe I could destroy you in a snap of my fingers" Butch ran behind him and growled

"you aren't scared of Queen Death?" asked Butch evilly

"this place is all just a show, you're a show, you're a fake" he replied

Buttercup and Butch cornered the boy near a tree and started to chant out a spell "Crickets and shells send this boy to hell!" she pointed her finger at him and a green force field was flung at him, he fell to the ground and screamed "This arrogant vain shall suffer in great pain!" she exclaimed and started to hover over him, her hands were glowing bright green and she laughed evilly "LOOK ME IN THE EYE OR YOU SHALL DIE!"

Butch flew in the air and yelled "QUEEN DEATH SHALL TAKE YOUR LIFE NOW! ONCE SHE HAS IT YOU WILL SUFFER!"

Everyone was watching Buttercup and Butch, many of them were scared "OH MY GOD!"

Buttercup turned to face the person who was shouting she threw a green lightning bolt towards the crowd, luckily they ducked, then out of nowhere she pulled out a knife and started to run through the crowd waving it around, everyone shrieked in terror and ran around "AHH!" none of them knew it was a fake knife. Butch chased and hissed at random people.

"COME BACK BLONDIE" shouted Butch

"Come here Bubbles, don't be afraid!" taunted Buttercup

Bubbles screamed "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I know all my victims names" replied Buttercup

"DON'T CUT OFF MY HEAD!" shouted Bubbles

"what was that? Cut off your head, my pleasure" replied Buttercup, she grabbed Bubbles arm. Bubbles tried to pull her arm away, she was even using her super strength but Buttercup was stronger. Buttercup threw her hand with the knife in it up in the air and sliced it down "AHHH!" when the knife hit Bubbles everyone shrieked including Bubbles but it didn't do anything. Bubbles looked at the knife

"rubber?" asked Bubbles confused

"Duh idiot! I wasn't gonna use a real knife" said Buttercup, she put down her hood

"BUTTERCUP!" exclaimed Bubbles and Blossom at the same time

"oh yeah" said Buttercup and she turned to the crowd of people watching her, she used her deep voice again "OH NO! I FAILED TO KILL THE BLONDE BITCH! NOW I MUST SUFFER FOR ETERNITY IN THE LAND OF PAIN!" she flew full speed upwards into the sky and formed into a ball, when she was high enough she turned into a twister and fell to the ground to make it look like she just died.

"MASTER!" shouted Butch, he did the same thing as Buttercup while screaming

Ten minutes later Buttercup and Butch walked up to Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Blossom in their normal clothes "sup guys?"

"THAT WAS SO SCARY!" shouted Bubbles "why did you have to scare me?" she asked angrily

Buttercup laughed "everything else here was boring, me and Butch wanted to have some fun"

"yeah" agreed Butch

"that was actually wicked funny" said Boomer

Bubbles hit him "It wasn't, I was scared"

"whatever" replied Butch and Buttercup, they looked at each other and smiled then they started to laugh like crazy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that was the longest chappie I made haha! Well I hope you enjoyed, you can tell me when you review haha!


	8. Chapter 8

I love reading all your wonderful reviews, So keep them coming and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

After Buttercup's and Butches scary Halloween show, time passed by and like a snap of the fingers Thanksgiving arrived.

"hey Buttercup, is something wrong?" asked Dee, the girls were sitting down at their desks during free period

Buttercup had her head on the desk, she quickly raised it and smiled "nothing's wrong, why do you think something's wrong?"

"because you were moaning and had your head on the desk" replied Dee "now tell me what is wrong?"

"nothing, I am wicked pumped for Thanksgiving break" replied Buttercup happily even though she was just pretending

Dee examined Buttercup "your upset now tell me why"

Buttercup frowned and sighed "I am not wicked pumped for Thanksgiving break"

"why not?"

"because honestly I don't want to go home" replied Buttercup sadly

"why not?"

"the professor said he had to go on a trip out of the country so he can tell some smart dudes about his new creation"

"aw, that sucks" Dee thought for a minute and snapped her fingers "don't go home then"

"but they said we can't stay at the school, they're closing it up for the week"

"yeah they said you have to leave the school but that doesn't necessarily mean go home, you can go anywhere, are you catching my drift?" asked Dee, she raised her eyebrows and smiled

Buttercup looked dumbfounded "what? I don't have anywhere else to go"

"your so stupid!" said Dee "go to Butches house"

"ew, why?" asked Buttercup

"becauseeeeee you like him"

"WHAT?!?! NO I DON'T! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!?!" shouted Buttercup angrily, everyone turned to her, she let out a fake chuckle "I was um… well so um, how's the weather?" she asked, everyone looked at her strangely but then continued their conversations with their friends, Buttercup let out a sigh of relief "anyways, I do not I repeat NOT like Butch" she paused "at least not that way anyways"

"I think your oblivious to your own feelings" replied Dee

"what do you mean?!" asked Buttercup angrily "The only one oblivious to everything is Bubbles"

"and Boomer" added Dee

"no he is just stupid" said Buttercup "but what do you mean I am oblivious to my feelings"

"you like Butch everyone can see it and I think Butch likes you back" said Dee she moved her eyebrows up and down "you two could be a cute couple"

"your so weird" said Buttercup and she slouched in her chair, Todd walked over to them

"hey guys"

Buttercup turned and huffed then she slouched in her chair again "what do you want?"

"is something wrong?" asked Todd

"no but this here bird for brains thinks I like Butch"

"HEY!" shouted Dee insulted by Buttercups comment

"well do you like him?" asked Todd eagerly yet calmly

"no"

Todd sighed with relief and smiled "then don't let her get to your head, who cares what she thinks, you and Butch are only friends"

"no we aren't only friends!" said Buttercup sharply "we are best friends"

"whatever same thing"

"It is totally different! You are so lucky I didn't make you two go through the status list, it would have taken you both forever to make it to acquaintance" said Buttercup while laughing

Dee giggled "I am amazed Butch actually worked so hard to become your BFF"

Todd laughed "HA! the only reason he did was because he wants to get to boyfriend and get in Buttercup's pants"

Buttercup and Dee turned and glared at Todd, Buttercup slapped him so hard he fell out of his seat "YOU ASSHOLE! You have no right to go around and say things like that about nice people!" then she stomped away angrily

_HOW DARE HE SAY SUCH A THING! I should have beaten him to a pulp for saying such a thing. Butch is a good guy he might be a bit bad but he definitely has a heart but Todd is to stupid to look for the good in people he just judges them by their appearance. Todd is such an ass! And Butch is a nice guy, he was always nice to me, well not considering the times when we were five but that was different they were created to destroy us so they were basically following orders, which is a good thing I guess, whatever the important thing is Butch is good now. Dee is so annoying I can't believe she would say such a thing like I like Butch, PUH-LEEZ I could never like an egotistical jerk like him he is pathetic but he is still one of my BFF'S. and I do like him, I like him like a friend not like a boyfriend, or maybe I do, I can't, or I might…._

While Buttercup was thinking so hard she wasn't paying attention to were she was walking and ended up bumping into none other than Butch "Watch it Bitch!" shouted Butch angrily

Buttercup didn't notice it was Butch and Butch didn't notice it was Buttercup "fuck you faggot" the both stood up and looked at each other and laughed "oh it is just you"

"is that the best comeback you could make up" asked Butch while laughing

"shut up it was the first thing that came out of my mouth" said Buttercup while laughing

"pretty pathetic if I do say so myself"

"get a life"

"that one sucked too" said Butch laughing at her, Buttercup laughed and punched his arm playfully

_It's funny how he can cheer me up so quickly, maybe I should ask to spend Thanksgiving with him_

Buttercup sighed and said in a sad voice "it is funny how you can cheer me up even when I am so down"

Butch quickly turned in front of Buttercup causing her to stop walking and look at him "why are you so down?"

"well…it's cause of Thanksgiving break" replied Buttercup quietly

"what's wrong with a break, a break from school is a good thing" said Butch

Buttercup sighed "not for me, I won't have anybody to hang with"

"what about your sisters?"

Buttercup turned to Butch and gave him her 'are you serious' face, Butch laughed "I would never hang with my sisters for fun and Dee is going to visit her dad because he lives closer than her mom does and Todd and I got in a fight"

"about what?" asked Butch curiously

"about you" replied Buttercup, Butches eyes widened and he smiled, Buttercup rolled her eyes "he said you were only trying so hard to get up on my status list because you wanted to become my boyfriend and get into my pants and that pissed me off because he doesn't know you enough to judge you like that. If he really met you and hung out with you and stuff then sure he can judge but he can't cause he doesn't know you…"

Butch interrupted Buttercup's rambling because he got sick of hearing her repeat the same thing over and over "shut up please"

"HEY!" she yelled and she punched him "you should be happy I stuck up for you"

"I am that shows how much you care" said Butch, Buttercup smiled and rolled her eyes "so can I do anything to turn your bad day into a happy one?"

"not really, tomorrow is Thanksgiving break and I have no one to hang with and my dad is gonna be gone too, I am gonna be so lonely. Blossom with her geek friends, Bubbles with her slutty friends, Dee at her dad's, Todd and me fighting and the professor is gone on a business trip…it will only be me sitting at the dining room table eating my food all by myself" she sighed

there was a long pause "you know if you can you can come over my house for the break" said Butch kindly. Buttercup grinned to herself

_Perfect_

"really are you serious?" asked Buttercup

"sure no problem, you know if you don't mind staying with three pig like boys"

Buttercup laughed "I don't mind at all"

"ok cool, then you can definitely come stay with us" said Butch happily

Buttercup didn't even know how much Butch was happy.

_YES! BUTTERCUP IS COMING OVER MY HOUSE FOR A WHOLE WEEK! WOOT WOOT! _

_------------_

The next day Butch, Buttercup, Brick, Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles were getting onto a plane to go to the Rowdy Ruff Boys house. Bubbles and Blossom were invited by Brick and Boomer once they heard Buttercup was coming.

They arrived at California, the boys lived on a house on the ocean shore, their dad, HIM, bought them it because he didn't like having them in hell with him

"wow nice crib" said Buttercup once they entered the mansion of a home, HIM was Satan he easily convinced the people to give him the house for free and he hired a maid and butler to serve the boys every demands

"we don't have a crib, can't you tell we aren't babies?"

Bubbles giggled, Blossom and Brick hit there foreheads and shook their heads, Butch chuckled and Buttercup just looked at Boomer like he was an idiot, which he was "your so stupid

Boomer glared "shut up! No I ain't stupid!"

"Show me your room Boomie" ordered Bubbles happily, Boomer nodded and brought Bubbles to his room

Brick smiled at Blossom "I'll show you your room"

Blossom nodded "sure"

Once they were gone Buttercup looked around the house more "your house really is nice, it is actually like girly very elegant, kinda like a castle"

"yeah this is the castle and I control everything in it" said Butch

"psh ok prince charming" said Buttercup sarcastically

"I ain't no prince charming I am prince Butch"

"well if you are a prince then be a gentleman and lead me to my room and you better not lock me in it"

Butch chuckled and gestured like a prince for Buttercup to go up the stares, she smiled and curtsied, she went up the stairs and walking into a dark green room "Fuck this is huge" the room was like ten times the size of her room back home "am I sleeping in here?"

"that's my room"

"aww, can I sleep in it"

"ooo aren't you a slut"

"No I don't want to sleep with you idiot" said Buttercup then she muttered "such a perv"

Butch chuckled and jumped on his huge bed, it was 16 feet wide and 16 feet long, it was in the shape of the letter 'B' for Butch "ain't this bed the bomb"

Buttercup's eyes widened when she saw it she jumped on it and started to do flips and tricks and jump around like a monkey on it "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Butch jumped around too, they started to flip around each other laughing. They started to do a playful combat fight and Butch grabbed Buttercup and threw her on the bed, she laughed, he sat on top of her and said nicely "yeah"

"yeah what?" asked Buttercup confused

"you can sleep in here, I will sleep in the guest room"

Buttercup shook her head "no we can have a sleep over in this room, honestly the bed is big enough, I will sleep at the top you sleep at the bottom"

Butch smiled and nodded "ok"

"but don't try anything gross or I will murder you"

Butch smiled "don't worry I won't"

"good, now get off of me I want to go do something"

Butch smiled at Buttercup and picked her up "This week is gonna be fun, let's go hang out by the beach" Buttercup laughed while Butch brought her to the beach

_I love Buttercup_

_I might actually like like Butch…maybe…_

---------------

The more reviews the better ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda boring but it will get better I promise

Oh and I might not be updating as rapidly as I usually do but I will try my best, I am going to be busy with my school activities


	9. Chapter 9

"WOO GO BUTTERCUP!" shouted Bubbles she was laying on her light blue beach towel, Blossom was beside her on her pink beach towel.

"wow I never knew Buttercup could surf that well" said Blossom, she took a sip of her drink "she is better than Brick and Butch put together"

"what about Boomer?" asked Bubbles while watching Boomer, he was like a majestic model surfing with his sweet smile that is until he went plummeting into the water along with his girlish scream, Bubbles giggled

"well he kinda sucks" said Blossom also watching him, then she turned to Brick, he waved to her, she waved back "isn't Brick so cute?"

"not really" said Bubbles "I think Boomer is cute, I really wish he would ask me out"

"he will eventually he is just shy" replied Blossom sympathetically "and lucky you he is the sweetest and most romantic"

Bubbles smiled "what about Brick? Isn't he romantic?"

"ok his idea of romantic is a date to Taco Bell" replied Blossom, they laughed

Buttercup ran up to them "Throw me a soda"

Blossom reached into the cooler and threw her a drink "you know you're a really good surfer"

"I know, I didn't think I would be that good, I guess I am a quick learner"

Butch ran over to Buttercup "where in the world did you learn to surf? You were awesome!"

Buttercup smiled proudly "I am just naturally gifted"

Bubbles giggled at Buttercup but then she felt freezing water drench her body she let out a scream "AHH COLD!" she turned around and saw Boomer and Brick laughing their heads off "YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" she shouted angrily

Blossom growled they threw water on her too "you guys are so gonna pay" she threatened then she grabbed some ice out of the cooler and threw it at the boys

Brick and Boomer started to run Bubbles and Blossom chased after them laughing. Butch laughed "their so stupid"

"yeah and when Bubbles screams it gives me a major headache" agreed Buttercup

Butch nodded "same with Boomer's girlish scream" Buttercup chuckled, Butch smiled at her "hey?"

"what?" she asked happily

"let's get out of here"

"where do you want to go?" asked Buttercup, Butch smiled sweetly, he grabbed her hand and flew into the sky "Butch where are we going?"

"it's a secret" replied Butch, Buttercup pouted

"just tell me"

"No"

"Come on I want to know"

"just shut up and fly"

"Butch" said Buttercup angrily

"calm down here we are" replied Butch landing on an island in the middle of the ocean "like it?"

Buttercup looked around "what island is this?"

"I don't know the only thing I know is I am the only one who knows about it"

"seriously that is so cool" replied Buttercup

"yeah I never told anybody about it, it is my island, I come here when I am sad or just need to be alone"

"well you do realize you told the loudest person on the face of the planet about this place"

"I trust you"

"you do?" asked Buttercup surprised for some reason

"yeah you're my best friend of course I trust you" replied Butch sweetly. Buttercup smiled her sweet smile and looked out at the ocean "hey Buttercup you have a really pretty smile"

Buttercup blushed and turned to him "thanks"

"I don't usually see you smile so uh, sweetly and innocently, there is usually some harshness behind it"

"I don't ever smile so sweetly because not a lot of things make me smile like it but…" she paused and faced him "you do, I don't know why, you, you just do"

Butch smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled and blushed a bit "I'm glad"

"Butch... you definitely made it to true friend status"

"SERIOUSLY?" he asked

Buttercup laughed and nodded "you know you're the only true friend I have"

"wait seriously? what about Dee or Todd?"

"I am mad at Todd right now don't you remember?"

"yeah sorry"

Buttercup laughed "it's ok and Dee she is one of my best friends but I don't trust her enough to be a true friend"

"oh I get it" there was a silent moment after that, then Butch spoke again "you're my only friend"

Buttercup looked at him surprised "Only true friend?"

"no only friend" Butch looked down, it was the truth everybody was either scared of Butch or they hated him. Buttercup smiled and hugged him, when she released him from the hug he stood there confused "what was that for?"

"no reason, I just kinda feel bad that I am your only friend"

Butch smiled "no need to feel bad, you're an awesome friend, I would trade a million friends in for just you"

Buttercup was about to reply when her phone went off "oh one sec" she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it "what?"

"hello Buttercup, it is the professor"

"oh hey" said Buttercup nervously, the girls never told the professor they were going to spend Thanksgiving break at the Rowdy Ruff boys house "what's up?"

"well I just want to make sure you girls are alright, you wouldn't answer the house phone for some reason. Did you loose power?"

"uh…no not exactly"

"well what happened?"

"we aren't at home"

"where are you?"

"at a friends house"

"who's house?"

"why are you interrogating me?" asked Buttercup angrily

"I am your creator I am supposed to know everything you girls are doing, so answer my questions" responded the professor in a parental tone

"fine, we aren't at home and we aren't gonna be at home for the whole vacation"

"WHY NOT? WHERE ARE YOU?" asked the Professor nervously

"stop spazing out"

"Buttercup!" said the professor strictly "where are you and why?"

"we are at our friends house"

"who?!" he asked angrily

Butch watched Buttercup and got a little nervous "um Buttercup"

"Shut up!" she ordered Butch

"I will not!"

"sorry professor I was talking to Butch"

"BUTCH! That is a boys name!"

"yeah our friends are um well they are dudes" replied Buttercup

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the professor, louder than he ever yelled before

Buttercup held the phone away from her ear "yeah they are and well nobody was going to be home on vacation and it was gonna be really boring, so Butch invited me to come over his house along with Bubbles and Blossom"

"Buttercup how could you be so irresponsible? What if that boy tried to rape you? Or what if he was just using you? What would you do then?" Buttercup felt a glare form on her face, she didn't respond for a few seconds, then she heard the professor again "Buttercup answer me"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE BOYS!" she felt her anger bubbling up inside her "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE HIM! HE WOULDN'T RAPE ME! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND, MY ONLY TRUE FRIEND!" she looked at Butch, he looked kinda nervous "and…" she got quieter

_I love him_

"I-I-I uh… I WILL HANG OUT WITH HIM!" she shouted angrily and not meaning to she crushed the phone "oops"

Butch laughed "wow you are a real bitch to your pops and you broke your phone"

Buttercup pushed Butch "shut up"

"don't worry I will buy you a new one but what do you think he is gonna do to ya?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out" replied Buttercup

_I wonder how the professor would react if he knew my bestest best friend was once my worst enemy that killed me_

_-----------_

Blossom and Brick were making out on the sofa when Blossom's cell phone started to vibrate, she pushed Brick off of her, he kept pulling her back, she started to laugh "Stop Brick!" she giggled and answered the phone "hello Blossom speaking"

"hello Blossom, it is the professor"

"why hello prof---"

"Listen to me and answer all of my questions"

"um, ok, are you upset?"

"don't ask me questions answer mine"

"ok" Blossom felt a little nervous tingle go through her body

"where are you? And don't say your at home cause I just talked to Buttercup and she said your at a boy's house"

_**BUTTERCUP!**_

Blossom giggled a little "oh nothing to worry about dad. The only reason we are at a boy's house is because I am dating Brick and he didn't want me to be alone for Thanksgiving"

"WHAT!? YOUR DATING!"

"yes I am, I am dating a very sophisticated and intelligent young man" replied Blossom, she smiled at Brick he smiled back

"you girls are so grounded! I should have never sent you to boarding school! I am ordering you to break up with the boy and take the next flight back to Townsville"

"dad!" said Blossom "you don't understand I think I may be in love with this boy"

"IN LOVE! WHAT?" he took a deep breath "honey you are fifteen, if somebody tells you they love you, your gonna believe them but sadly they are lying and they will break your heart"

"so what's the point of living if you can't take a risk?"

"BLOSSOM! DO AS YOUR DAD SAYS!"

"NO!" shouted Blossom and she hung up, she took a deep breath "sorry about that"

"it's ok" replied Brick "I am sorry I hope I don't get you in trouble"

"I don't care" said Blossom and she started to kiss him again

--------

"BUBBLES WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON! I WANT YOU AND YOUR SISTERS TO RETURN HOME! YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH BOYS AT THE AGE OF FIFTEEN! RETURN HOME RETURN HOME!"

"um…professor calm down, I think you are going over dramatic and…"

"OVER DRAMATIC! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK I AM GONNA ACT LIKE!"

"SHUDDUP!" yelled Bubbles, she then returned to her sweet voice "we should continue to spend Thanksgiving break at the boy's house then we can invite them to our house during Christmas and you can meet them"

There was a long pause "fine" said the Professor "I will agree with that but you better not have sex while your there or if you do please please use protection"

"protection?"

"A CONDOM!" shouted the professor "oh my gosh Bubbles"

"oh a condom" said Bubbles and she giggled, Boomer's eyes widened. Bubbles hung up the phone "what is a condom?"

Boomer froze "uh…"

"what?" asked Bubbles, she was such a ditz


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter isn't gonna be that good I was in a rush when making this one but I promise the next one is gonna be so much better!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ruffs and Puffs had a fun weekend, they spent their time at the beach or some other place around the area but sadly it was over, so now they had to return to Saint Burns Prep Academy.

Buttercup was walking to her room when she heard Dee shout her name, she turned around and smiled weakly "how was your break?"

"Cold" responded Dee "it snowed once too but then it melted"

"that sucks for you"

"yeah it really does and…" before Dee could finish, Buttercup got tackled to the ground by Todd

"I missed you Buttercup"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" shouted Buttercup in rage. She pushed him off and stood up "don't you dare ever touch me again"

"sorry"

"whatever, what do you want?" asked Buttercup rudely

"well I had a great vacation except I couldn't hang with either of you"

"am I supposed to care" said Buttercup, she was getting really annoyed with Todd

"well yeah, friends are supposed to care"

"oh well trust me nobody gives a damn, including me" said Buttercup angrily and she walked away

"what is her problem?" asked Todd

"something must have happened on vacation" said Dee "but what?"

---------------

"la la la la la la laaaa" sang Bubbles as she skipped along with Boomer to class "I can't wait for Christmas vacation, you are gonna get to meet my daddy!"

Boomer gulped "uh yeah great"

"don't be nervous, it isn't like we are dating or anything"

"um….Bubbles?"

"what?" she asked kindly

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me" he paused "would you?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TOO!" she shouted and kissed him, he blushed so much that his whole face was redder than a tomato, Bubbles just giggled at him "and don't worry nothing could go wrong I promise and the best thing is there is gonna be the annual town Christmas party"

"that's cool" replied Boomer, he took her hand and walked to class

-----------

Buttercup was in her classroom. She was slouching down in her chair pouting.

"fucking stupid little blonde bitch, doesn't even care what I think. I hate her. Why couldn't she just keep her fucking mouth shut. That little whore only cares about herself and I am gonna--" Buttercup was mumbling to herself when suddenly the teacher called on her to answer the question

"Miss. Utonium, what is the answer?"

Buttercup shrugged "37"

"Um, Buttercup this is Spanish class"

"so?"

"so I wanted you to answer the question, it is a Spanish question not a math question"

"do you even know Spanish?" asked Buttercup angrily

"why yes I do"

"then translate this" she stood up and yelled "un maldito de su perra! nunca debe hablar con una chica como yo cuando se enojado! ir enseñar español que su maldita perra tonta! Estoy fuera de aquí! Butch venir!" then she stomped out of the room, Butch listened to her and followed.

**For those who don't speak Spanish**

**your a fucking bitch! you should never talk to a girl like me when they are pissed off! go teach your fucking spanish you dumb bitch! i'm out of here! Butch come!**

"wow you have a colorful vocabulary" commented Butch while laughing

"SHUT UP!" she yelled

"your really moody, let me guess, it is your time of the month" said Butch "you know aunt flow is visiting" he laughed at himself

Buttercup felt her anger rising, it grew more and more each time he laughed, she turned around and smacked him with full force. He stumbled a few feet backwards, he put his hand on his cheek and looked at Buttercup confused, then she charged at him and banged him into the lockers, one of the knobs was in his back, he winced in pain. She pinned him down and glared at him "don't piss me off today, Butch, I'll hurt you"

"uh…" he was to shocked by her sudden outburst to even respond "s-sorry"

"you better be" she released him and walked away angrily

Butch rubbed his back and tilted his head as he watched Buttercup walk away

_I wonder why she is so pissed? Is she mad at me?_

_------------_

Butch didn't talk to Buttercup for the rest of the day, he was afraid he was going to upset her. So after school Butch met up with Brick and Boomer at the fruit shack on the school campus.

"hey Butch, what's wrong with you?" asked Brick

"Buttercup is pissed and I don't know if she is pissed at me or at something else" replied Butch sadly

Brick nodded and thought for a minute "just ask her what's wrong"

"NO WAY! She'll like eat him!" exclaimed Boomer

Butch hit Boomer off the top of the head "idiot!"

Brick nodded in agreement, Boomer glared at them both and drank his drink angrily. Brick turned back to Butch "so when are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know if I should"

"WHAT!?" shouted Brick, he hit Butch, Butch glared and slapped him back then they got in a slap fight

"STOP!" shouted Boomer, Brick and Butch stopped "why don't you want to ask her out?"

"I don't want it to ruin our relationship I guess" replied Butch

"don't worry, we can tell she likes you a lot" said Brick

"not right now" said Butch sadly

"fine wait till Christmas and ask her out then" said Boomer "you can ask her out at the Annual Christmas Party"

"the what?" asked Brick and Butch in unison

"oh Bubbles told me that when we go with them over winter break we get to go to this party" explained Boomer "The whole town goes to celebrate Christmas"

"perfect" said Brick "ask her then"

"yeah" agreed Boomer

"wow that is actually a good idea Boomer, I never thought you had it in you"

Boomer smiled proudly "just cause my brain ain't that big doesn't mean I don't have one"

Brick gave Boomer a look and turned back to Butch "well then you have about two or so weeks till Christmas vacation"

"ok I will practice" said Butch with determination

-------------------------

"YOU'RE A DUMB BITCH" yelled Buttercup

"Stop yelling at me Buttercup!" said Bubbles, she had tears in her eyes "I didn't mean to"

"she said sorry Buttercup, now act nice" said Blossom in a serious tone

"NO!" shouted Buttercup "it is her fault we aren't gonna be able to hang with the boys anymore" she jumped off the skating ramp and got in Bubbles face "IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!" she poked her chest, which caused Bubbles to back up, "YOU WILL BE THE ONE THAT RUINS MY LIFE! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! CAUSE I HATE YOU!"

Bubbles burst out crying "SORRY BUTTERCUP! DON'T HATE ME!"

Blossom comforted Bubbles "Buttercup, you know Bubbles is sensitive"

"I don't care!" said Buttercup angrily "she deserves it! She is the whole reason why the boys have to meet the professor, if she never suggested it we wouldn't be having this dilemma!"

"what is so wrong with having the boys meet the professor?" asked Blossom, she was still trying to calm Bubbles down

"it is never good news when a dad has to meet the girl's boyfriend" said Buttercup

"Butch isn't your boyfriend though" said Bubbles, Buttercup froze and thought for a second

_She's right but…I want him to be my boyfriend but I can't tell him that_

"Buttercup?"

Buttercup blinked and shook her head, Bubbles and Blossom were staring at her, Buttercup glared at them "I'm outa here!" and she stomped off

Bubbles and Blossom watched her with concerned expressions, they looked at each other and sighed

-----------

When Buttercup was walking back to her building she bumped into Butch. She got up and glared at him "what?"

"your the one that bumped into me" replied Butch

"oh, well whatever" then she pushed him out of her way

"wait Buttercup" said Butch and he grabbed her wrist

Buttercup pulled her wrist away forcefully and turned to him "what?"

"are you mad at me?" he asked in a sad tone, Buttercup just looked at him with a blank expression "cause you know if you are, I just want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it. I don't like it when your mad at me"

Buttercup shook her head "I ain't mad at you"

"then why are you mad?" asked Butch

Buttercup sighed and looked at the ground "I don't want you to meet my dad"

"that's it?" Buttercup nodded "Why are you worried about that?"

"Cause I just don't want you to meet him"

"don't worry I am great with impressing parents and I don't care if he is weird"

"my dad knows you're a villain, you think he is gonna allow me to continue hangin with you?"

"I hope so"

"well he isn't!" replied Buttercup sharply "and then who am I gonna have to hang out with?"

Butch put his arm around Buttercup "don't worry, we still have a few weeks, don't let it bug you"

Buttercup sighed "fine I guess we better enjoy the time we have left"

Butch smiled and nodded "that's a good Buttercup, now lets get some food"

"ok"

"oh and if you don't mind can you lend me five bucks"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and pushed Butch and walked away

"what? was it something I said?" asked Butch, he laughed and caught up to Buttercup

They ran around the campus laughing and chasing each other

_I guess I shouldn't worry to much, I mean how can someone hate Butch, he is like the bestest! That's why I fell for him_


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks passed and the date was now December 22. Only one more day till the girls and boys had to go back to Townsville for Christmas break. Bubbles and Blossom packed their bags and decided to spend the rest of the day with their boyfriends, meanwhile Buttercup and Dee packed their suitcases.

Buttercup sighed and looked out of her window, Dee smiled "I love the snow don't you?"

"yeah I guess" replied Buttercup

"why are you so depressed?" asked Dee

Buttercup turned and sighed again "Because tomorrow Butch will meet the Professor and once the Professor meets Butch, he will hate him and then he will make me transfer to like an all girls boarding school! I WILL DIE IF I HAVE TO GO TO A SCHOOL WITH STUCK UP BITCHES!" she grabbed Dee's shoulders and shook her back and forth

"I think your being a tad bit over dramatic" said Dee, she chuckled

"I just hope I can still chill with Butch after this whole thing is over"

Dee smiled "don't worry about that, cause I actually think the Professor will like the boys, they are super strong…"

"yeah that's true" said Buttercup

"they are reliable"

Buttercup nodded "yeah I guess"

"they are intelligent"

"um…well" said Buttercup "well Brick is, Butch is sorta but Boomer there is no hope"

Dee laughed "well two out of three ain't bad"

"yeah but the real problem is…" she looked down

"what?" asked Dee concerned

"there evil"

Dee burst into laughter and opened the window and pointed to Boomer, Boomer was sitting on a bench with Bubbles drinking hot chocolate, he took a sip and screamed, he burnt his tongue and threw the cup, then the cup landed on his lap and he yelled again "does that look like an evil mastermind?"

Buttercup burst into laughter with Dee and nodded "ok Boomer doesn't look evil but Butch does, he looks like a juvenile delinquent"

"well he was one" said Dee, Buttercup hissed at her "But…" she continued trying to calm Buttercup down "he is good now, he hasn't done anything bad in forever"

"yeah your right'

"Of course I am" said Dee "now you have a fun vacation"

"will do"

"and I know I will have a fun vacation"

"why?" asked Buttercup

"I AM GOING WITH YOU TO TOWNSVILLE!" shouted Dee happily "my dad said I could"

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Buttercup and she hugged Dee "wow I feel really girly"

-------------

Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Dee and Todd all decided to ride together to Townsville. Dee drove the car, she dropped off the Puffs and Ruffs first "Bye guys see you tomorrow night!"

"Bye Dee, Bye Todd" said Buttercup

Todd smiled from the passengers seat "Bye Buttercup, remind me to tell you something tomorrow"

"will do, see ya!" said Buttercup, she felt a cold rush so she flew full speed into the house "YO PROFESSOR WE ARE BACK!"

The Professor was sitting patiently on the couch, he looked at Buttercup in a serious way showing that he meaned business "where are the boys?"

"outside" answered Buttercup nervously, the door opened and the five other teens stepped in

"DADDY!" shouted Bubbles, she ran and hugged him "I want you to meet Boomer, he is the bestest boyfriend I have ever had!"

The Professor shook Boomer's hand but didn't say hi or anything, Boomer gulped, Brick smiled and bowed to the Professor "nice to meet you, I'm Brick" the Professor kept his serious face on and just nodded and walked over to Butch.

Butch was smiling "sup dude? I'm Butch, the coolest dude ever" he put his fist out, The Professor looked at it and then back at Butch, he walked away and sat on the couch again "huh?" he turned and whispered to Buttercup "he was supposed to pound it"

Buttercup hit Butch off the back of the head "horrible first impression"

"What?!"

"sit" ordered the Professor, everyone jumped and sat down next to their counterpart

"don't sit near my girls!" said the Professor angrily, the boys moved to the other couch. Butch slouched, Boomer shook nervously and Brick smiled politely. The Professor turned to Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup "go to your rooms and unpack"

"but!" the girls objected

"no buts, just do as I say"

"uh… fine" replied the girls in unison and they went up to their bedrooms

The Professor stood up and glared at the boys "who is dating Blossom?"

"Me" said Brick "she is a really amazing woman"

The Professor nodded "I already knew that! And I have a lot of questions for you"

"ok shoot" said Brick confidently

"ARE YOU USING HER?!?!" shouted the Professor

"NO!" shouted Brick nervously "I love her sir"

"YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE! And I am warning you if you break her heart I will break you"

"psh you can't take on a Ruff, you can't even take on a caterpillar, I bet you can't even break a toothpick" said Butch rudely

The Professor turned to him "You must be dating Buttercup"

"no" replied Butch

"YOU CAN'T BE DATING BUBBLES!" shouted the Professor, he grabbed his newspaper and hit Butch over and over "STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE ANGEL!"

"ow…ow….ow…STOP!" shouted Butch "I ain't dating none of your girls, I am best friends with Buttercup!" he jumped up "And what if I was dating Bubbles?"

"HEY! Bubbles is mine!" said Boomer angrily, he stood up and faced Butch angrily

"I know stupid! I just want to know why it is ok for me to date Buttercup but not Bubbles, what am I not good enough?" said Butch angrily and he pushed Boomer back onto the couch

"For one blue boy, Bubbles is not yours, no one owns her! And you spiky I know Buttercup doesn't have a good taste in men, the past boyfriends she had were juveniles. Also you're a juvenile, I wouldn't want someone like that to go out with an innocent girl like Bubbles, she deserves the best" said the Professor

"THERE YOU GO! Everyone I ever meet judges me by my appearance!" he felt himself getting angry he clenched his fist "what if I am a like super smart boy that is like a genius and I choose to dress like this?"

"sorry if I offended you but--" said the Professor in his serious tone

"NO!" shouted Butch "I don't care about you insulting me but when you insult Buttercup it pisses me off!"

"I didn't insult her!" said the Professor

"YEAH YOU DID ASSHOLE! You said Bubbles deserves the best, what does that mean about Buttercup, she deserves shitty dudes?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!" shouted the Professor, Butch sat down and growled "I don't think I will approve of you"

"I don't care fag! If I want I will hang out with Buttercup, cause that is how I roll, rules are gay! Kinda like you"

"so you think your better than me?" asked the Professor

"I know I am" said Butch

"You're a cocky little bastard"

"fuck you" replied Butch

"BUTCH!" shouted Brick and Boomer "be polite!"

"yeah!" said Boomer "Be polite"

"Shut up Blondie! Or else"

"or else what?" asked Boomer

"I'll beat the shit out of you and throw you in a dumpster, I bet your bitch won't be to impressed"

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Boomer, they continued to bicker

Brick smiled at the Professor "please excuse my Brothers' rudeness"

The Professor was about to say something when Buttercup came in and jumped on Butch "are you done talking yet? I want to show Butch my favorite skating park" she put on that swee smile of hers

The Professor looked at her in awe

_I have never seen her smile like that_

"yeah I want to show Boomer around the town, he hasn't been here since he was like five" added Bubbles

"and me and Brick have reservations at the restaurant down the street" said Blossom

The boys stood up and left with the girls before the Professor could even respond "I don't like that green one" said the Professor to himself. He looked out the window and saw Buttercup laughing and joking with Butch "then again…."

------------

Buttercup and Butch went to the skate park "so how did the little interview with my pops go?" asked Buttercup

"not good" replied Butch "he doesn't think he will let me hang with you"

"HE DOESN'T APPROVE?!?!?!" shouted Buttercup

Butch shook his head "sorry, I said some things…. but he insulted you so I had to stick up for you."

Buttercup put her head in her hands and shook back and forth "Butch Butch Butch BUTCH!" she jumped at him, he landed on the ground and she was on top of him "You have to make him like you! GOT IT!"

"GOT IT!" shouted Butch back "but Buttercup why do you care so much? Could it be you care about me?"

"of course I care about you, I may be mean to you but the truth is…" she stopped herself "I really care about you, you're my best friend

_I should have told him the truth, I love him! I love him! I love him! but he can't know that_

"aw how sweet but can you get off of me, this looks kinda weird" Buttercup looked around and saw all the strange faces staring at the two greens

She jumped up and blushed a bit "sorry bout that"

"it is quite alright"

"Hey Buttercup, I haven't seen you in forever" said a voice from behind

Buttercup turned and saw none other than her childhood friend Mitch "Mitch long time no see"

"I know" he gave her a small hug "let's see how many years since the last time I saw you?"

"well you left for military school in 6th grade, so about three and a half years" answered Buttercup

"wow, I can't believe it" said Mitch "well we should catch up"

"yeah you seem polite now"

"that's what military school does to you" they laughed "so who is your friend?"

"this is Butch, he is my best friend, I met him at my boarding school" answered Buttercup, Butch put his arm around her and surprisingly she didn't push him away

"yeah I am her only true friend, were pretty tight" added Butch, he felt jealous of any guy when they talked to Buttercup

"yeah were tighter than a fat boy in spandex" added Buttercup, she laughed

"that's cool" said Mitch politely, he looked at his watch and sighed "sorry I have to go now, but I hope to see you at the Christmas party, save a song just for me"

Buttercup nodded "ok, bye" Mitch waved and walked away

Butch glared at him and turned to Buttercup "is he an ex?"

"No, just a good friend of mine, we used to get in trouble all the time, it was fun"

"oh" replied Butch sadly

_Great now I have to compete against both Todd and that Mitch dude, UH!!!_

_-----------_

Butch and Buttercup hung out at the skate park and then went back to the Utonium residence. Buttercup and Butch were on the front lawn joking around, not knowing that the Professor was watching from the window

"STOP BUTCH!" shouted Buttercup, she was laughing hysterically and running around, Butch was chasing her while throwing snowballs

Butch caught up and attacked Buttercup playfully, he spun her around "GOTCHA!"

She laughed and screamed Playfully "UH! PUT ME DOWN!"

"not until you promise" he replied

Buttercup laughed "Fine I promise! I promise!"

"good, don't forget" he put her down and she laughed

Once she was done laughing she looked at Butch and smiled her rare sweet and innocent smile, then she started to shiver "it is cold lets go in"

"yeah we should have some hot chocolate"

"yeah" said Buttercup happily and they raced into the house "I BEAT YOU!"

"You wish!" said Butch, they laughed and started to walk upstairs

"Butch" said the Professor, he was sitting on the couch

"oh hi dude" said Butch

Buttercup elbowed him "Be polite"

"oh sorry I mean hello sir"

"can I talk to you?" asked the Professor seriously

"um, yeah" said Butch, Buttercup gave him a look that said 'good luck and don't mess up'

Butch sat down on the seat and looked at the Professor "hello Butch, did you know I said both of your brothers could continue speaking to my daughters?"

"I didn't know that sir" answered Butch he was looking down at the ground

"and I have been thinking all day about you and Buttercup" said the Professor

"really?"

"yes and I have come to a decision"

Butch sighed and got ready for the Professor's answer, which he thought was going to be no but surprisingly…. "you may continue seeing Buttercup"

"REALLY!" butch jumped off the couch and hugged the Professor

"RELEASE!" shouted the Professor

Butch let go and smiled a huge grin "sorry I am just so grateful! What made you change your mind? I mean I was a big jackass to you"

"please use polite and appropriate words, thank you and I know but I was watching you"

"what?" asked Butch confused

"I was watching you and Buttercup outside"

"ok creeeepy" said Butch, he backed up a bit

"no I am just a curious father" said the Professor "and I saw the way you made her laugh" he stood up and paced back and forth "you….you made her smile, so sweetly, so happily, I have never seen her smile like that, ever" he turned to Butch "she must really like you"

"yeah I like her too, were best friends" said Butch

"well I can tell you make her happy and it would be wrong of me to separate the two of you, so just promise to be nice to her and make her happy"

"I promise" said Butch, he smiled and went up to the guest room

_Thanks Professor, I owe you one_

Buttercup was sitting at the top of the stairs, when she saw Butch walking up she pounced "What did he say?!"

"he said I can continue talking to you" said Butch as if it weren't a big deal

"YES!" she jumped and hugged him "good now don't mess anything up"

"ok" said Butch, he smiled and listened to Buttercup but he couldn't focus on what she was saying he kept focusing on her beauty

_I guess I am the only one that can make her smile like that, wow I feel special_


	12. Chapter 12

Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom were getting ready for Townsville's Annual Christmas Party. Bubbles skipped down the stairs happily, she was wearing dark blue denim jeans with a light Blue jacket, white mittens, white earmuffs, uggs, and a light Blue and white stripped scarf.

"Don't I look so adorable?" asked Bubbles, she hugged Boomer

"very cute" he replied, Butch rolled his eyes

_I am so happy Buttercup isn't as stupid and ditzy_

Blossom came down the stairs, she was wearing a tight red long sleeved shirt, with a pink vest over it, she had on a denim skirt with black leggings underneath it, she was wearing her uggs too and she had on a black scarf.

"Hey, is everyone ready?" she asked

"no where is Buttercup?" asked Butch curiously

"she is in the bathroom, she should be down in a minute" answered Bubbles

"Wazzz up?!" said Buttercup, she zipped down the stairs. She was wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans, she had on a light green t-shirt with her black Northface over it. She had on black flats and her hair was curled and she had a dark green clip in her hair

"wow you look girly" said Butch

"I am a girl, idiot" she replied, she walked out the door "let's go I want to get my party on"

--------------

The town always has their annual Christmas party at town center. They have a fifty foot Christmas tree with tons of lights and decorations on it. There are a lot of shops open around the area. Also there is a little lodge type of place where people sit when it is to cold.

"HOW PRETTY!" shouted Bubbles, Boomer smiled, he grabbed her hand, she smiled and said quietly "come on I have to show you my secret place" Boomer nodded and she dragged him away

Blossom smiled, she heard Brick's stomach rumble and giggled "let's get something to fill that stomach of yours"

Brick blushed and nodded "let's go"

Buttercup looked around and saw Dee and Todd approaching her "hey"

"hey Buttercup you look nice" said Todd

"thanks dude, oh and what did you want to tell me?"

"what?" asked Todd confused

"you said you had something to tell me at the Christmas party" explained Buttercup

"oh, yeah I'll tell you later" said Todd "it isn't the right time right now"

Buttercup laughed at Todd's seriousness and replied "ok…whatever dude"

"well want to dance?" asked Todd

"eh, not really" replied Buttercup

"oh ok…" said Todd sadly

"let's go get something to eat" said Buttercup

"sorry Buttercup but I have to go meet up with Petey" said Dee happily

"ok, I'll catch ya later then"

"ok Bye" said Dee and she walked away happily

"ok looks like it is just me, Todd and you Butch"

"yup, let's go get some hot chocolate"

"sure" said Buttercup

-------------

"wow…" said Boomer. Bubbles brought him to a long pond in the middle of a forest, it was frozen over. Bubbles ran on it and started to glide around

"Come on!" she said eagerly, Boomer smiled and joined her on they ice, they were spinning around and laughed happily

"AHH!" screamed Bubbles in joy, she was having a hard time skating, so each time she fell it was a good excuse to grab Boomer

Boomer laughed and caught Bubbles "be careful" he smiled, he didn't mind this was a good excuse for him to hold Bubbles

"I am such a bad skater" said Bubbles

"no, your good, actually your perfect" said Boomer, he grabbed her hips and glided her gracefully across the ice

"your so sweet" said Bubbles, she spun around and kissed him passionately "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"oh you don't even know how much I love you" said Boomer, then he kissed her again

-------------

"Your gonna get fat if you eat to much fried dough" said Blossom "you should eat some soup or something healthier"

"I have a fast metabolism, therefore I won't get fat" said Brick

Blossom rolled her eyes "well still it isn't healthy for you"

"who cares"

"I do!" said Blossom angrily "What if you get diabetes or something, or what if you eat to much food and get some other disease?"

"your overreacting"

"I am not!" she shouted "I care about your health because I care about you!"

"I ain't gonna die by eatin' some fried dough"

"That's it!" said Blossom angrily, she turned and walked away angrily

Brick rolled his eyes and muttered to himself "Bitch"

"WHAT!" she shouted "I CAN HEAR YOU IDIOT! I HAVE SUPER HEARING!"

"oh shit, i'm screwed" said Brick to himself

--------------

A slow song started to play. Mitch smiled and tapped Buttercup's shoulder "you promised me a dance"

"yeah your right, let's dance then" said Buttercup, they began to dance together

Butch came back, he left to go the bathroom and once he saw Buttercup and Mitch dancing together he felt all of his jealousy come, he was red with anger

_Why is she dancing with that fag?_

Then Butch suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he growled and grabbed the arm, he was about to snap it in half when he realized it was Todd "DUDE STOP!"

Butch released him and muttered "sorry"

Todd rubbed his arm and looked at Mitch and Buttercup "are you jealous too?"

Butches eyes widened "No!" Todd looked at him in disbelief "we don't like each other like that"

"oh so you wouldn't mind if I went out with her then right?"

Butch grabbed Todd's neck "don't even try it"

"hmm so you do like her?" said Todd, he chuckled "I bet she likes you too, do you want me to tell her?"

"WHAT!" shouted Butch in anger, he tightened his grip, Todd coughed

"well I'm curious, if she likes you then I don't want to continue going after her" Butch got angry, he held Todd with one hand and put the other one in a fist and threatened to punch him

Buttercup and Mitch walked up to Todd and Butch "Butch! What are you doing?"

Butch turned to Buttercup, he smiled "uh… nothing"

"Butch likes you a lot"

"yeah duh stupid he is my best friend" replied Buttercup

"No he lov--" Before Todd could finish Butch punched him, which caused him to go unconscious

"TODD!" shouted Buttercup

------------

"Boomie I'm getting cold, why don't we go inside the lodge and cuddle on the couch"

"ok that sounds good" said Boomer

------------

"Stop eating that fat ass!" said Blossom angrily and she knocked the fried dough out of Brick's hand

"HEY!"

"shut up, you know it isn't good for you"

"Yeah but I paid for it!" said Brick angrily

"I PAID FOR IT!" shouted Blossom

Brick's face went blank "oh…well….I STILL WANTED IT!"

"I am going to the lodge, if you care to apologize for screaming at me then that is where you will find me" said Blossom

Brick sighed and followed Blossom, talking to her the whole way, but she just ignored him until he would say sorry

-------------

Mitch picked up Todd "I'll get him to the hospital"

"he will live, just let him lay on the cement" said Butch coldly

Buttercup punched Butches arm and glared at him, she turned to Mitch again and smiled "thank you, that is very sweet of you"

"no prob, see you later Buttercup, Merry Christmas" said Mitch and he kissed her cheek

Butch felt his jealousy and anger rise again "OK BYE!" he shouted

Mitch smiled at him and walked away. Buttercup waved at Mitch then turned to Butch "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"NOTHING!" shouted Butch, he started to walk back to the lodge "I have to go the bathroom"

"AGAIN?! Yeah right, your just trying to get out of this" said Buttercup angrily she followed him asking him questions "why are you such an ass? What is wrong with you? Why did you punch Todd? What was he gonna say? Why did you glare at Mitch? Butch! Are you listening to me? Why aren't you answering me? BUTCH?"

"SHUDDUP!" yelled Butch, they were standing in the doorway to the lodge "Todd was going to tell you a lie, so I punched him and I never got along with Mitch, he just gives me a bad vibe. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS?"

"NO!" shouted Buttercup "WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASS?"

"I AM NOT!" shouted Butch, they were glaring at each other when someone interrupted their glaring contest

"hey your under the mistletoe" said a little girl "you know what that means"

Butches and Buttercup's eyes widened, they looked at each other "um…"

"It is Christmas rules" said the little girl "kiss"

Butch looked at Buttercup, his heart was pounding

_I hope she says yes!_

Buttercup was frozen in shock

_Oh my god! I actually want to_

She shook off her shocked expression and replied in a cool tone "well I guess it is the Christmas rules and I am a good girl that follows all rules"

"well in the spirit of Christmas I guess we have to" said Butch, he said it as if it was nothing

Buttercup smiled, Butch smiled too and then he pulled her in and kissed her. This kiss wasn't a peck, it wasn't a make out it was just a passionate and gently kiss.

_Her lips are so soft and warm! I could kiss her forever, I love her!_

_His lips taste so sweet! I love him!_

"BUTTERCUP!" shouted Bubbles and Blossom in unison

"go Butch!" cheered on Brick and Boomer

Buttercup and Butch pulled away from each other and blushed deep shades of red. Butch scratched the back of his head and looked away. Buttercup looked at the ground and put her hair in her face, so they couldn't see her blush. Then both Butch and Buttercup looked up at each other and smiled sweetly.

"you suck at kissing" said Butch teasingly

"well at least that wasn't my first kiss" said Buttercup also teasingly

Butch didn't realize she was joking and shouted "THAT WASN'T MY FIRST KISS!"

Buttercup laughed and patted Butches head "don't worry you did ok for your first time"

"THAT WAS NOT MY FIRST KISS!" he shouted again, Buttercup laughed

_I love him…_

_THAT WAS NOT MY FIRST KISS!_


	13. Chapter 13

Buttercup was combing her hair in the bathroom. Bubbles and Blossom were leaning in the doorway giggling.

Buttercup got more annoyed with each giggle, she turned around and glared at them "what?"

"oh nothing" said Blossom, then they began to giggle more and more

"Tell me now, your stupid giggling is driving me crazy!"

Bubbles let out one last giggle then walked up to her sister and grabbed her shoulders "you kissed Butch!"

"thanks for stating the obvious" said Buttercup, she rolled her eyes and pushed Bubbles offer then she started to brush her teeth

"so are you guys going out now?" asked Blossom, Buttercup arched her eyebrows but continued to brush her teeth

"yeah, when is your first date?" asked Bubbles, Buttercup glared but continued to brush her teeth

"did he kiss you first?" asked Blossom, Buttercup growled under her breath but Blossom and Bubbles didn't care they still asked questions

"was it passionate?" asked Bubbles, Buttercup started to brush faster and faster

"did he admit his love for you?" asked Blossom, Buttercup spit in the sink, then turned to Bubbles and Blossom, she was so annoyed

"or was it the other way around?" asked Bubbles

"or…" started Blossom but Buttercup flipped out

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" yelled Buttercup in pour rage

"oh" replied Blossom and Bubbles in unison

Buttercup stomped out of the bathroom while her girly sisters followed "WHAT!"

"well what was it then?" asked Bubbles

"yeah you guys did kiss, you can't deny that" said Blossom

"so?" asked Buttercup

"why did you two kiss?" asked Bubbles and Blossom in unison

Buttercup rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom, she sat on her bed and her sisters sat across from her "this is my bedroom get out" ordered Buttercup

"Nope" said Bubbles, she laid on her stomach and looked at Buttercup waiting for the story

"not until you tell us what happened tonight" said Blossom, she sat with her legs crossed and her arms crossed

Buttercup could tell they weren't going anywhere so she sighed and began to tell the story "ok while I was dancing with Mitch and stuff, Butch and Todd were talking"

"about what?" asked Bubbles curiously

"I don't know" answered Buttercup, she thought for a minute "but it must have been something bad because it really annoyed Butch"

"how do you know that?" asked Blossom

"shut up and I will tell ya!" answered Buttercup "ok well once me and Mitch were done dancing and stuff we walked over to Butch, he had one hand clenching Todd's neck and the other in a fist about to punch"

Bubbles gasped, Blossom looked shocked too "it must be because they both like you"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Buttercup "well anyways I came over and Todd said Butch really really liked me and stuff so I was like yeah I know we are best friends and then Todd started to say something else, that was when Butch punched him"

"did you take him to the hospital?" asked Bubbles, Buttercup nodded "oh good"

Buttercup continued "and then I started to yell at Butch and stuff, oh Mitch took Todd to the hospital for me" Bubbles and Blossom nodded to show they were listening "and then Butch headed toward the lodge, he said he had to go the bathroom but that was just an excuse to get away from me"

"why did he want to get away from you?" asked Bubbles

"because I was yelling at him" answered Buttercup

"oh" said Bubbles understanding

"yeah and then when we were in the doorway of the lodge fighting a little girl pointed out that there was a mistletoe above us"

"OH HOW ROMANTIC!" yelled Bubbles

"not really, we agreed to kissing because we didn't want to break Christmas rules"

"but Butch always breaks rules" pointed out Blossom

Buttercup thought for a moment "your right"

"yeah so why did he kiss you?" asked Bubbles

"maybe he wanted to" said Blossom, Bubbles nodded and then the two started a conversation amongst themselves while Buttercup was deep in thought

_No that can't be…maybe he did want to kiss me like I wanted to kiss him… no! yes? I don't know... maybe, I mean I can understand why he would like me I mean come on I'm awesome! But I just can't believe he actually likes me_

"no" said Buttercup "he just did it in the spirit of Christmas"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and sighed "I guess they don't love each other" said Bubbles

Blossom shook her head "they do… they just won't admit it"

Buttercup didn't listen she just sighed

_I wonder if he likes me back… he doesn't I just know it_

_---------------_

Meanwhile the boys were talking too

"so how was it?" asked Brick

"how was what?" asked Butch confused

"THE KISS STUPID!" yelled Boomer

"ok Boomer you have no right to call me stupid!" he shouted angrily

Brick laughed and sat down on the guestroom bed "well did you ask her out?"

"yeah didja?" asked Boomer eagerly

"no"

"then why the hell didja kiss?" asked Brick confused

"because of Christmas rules stupid" said Butch

"rules, since when does a ruff follow rules?" asked Brick

"um…" Butch didn't know what to say

"and what Christmas rules are you talking about?" asked Boomer confused

"the mistletoe rules" said Butch "you know you have to kiss someone if your under it"

"yeah I no, but you didn't have to follow the rule" said Brick "I think you wanted to"

"I did not!"

"yeah you did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?"

"YES IT IS!"

"REALLY?!"

"YEAH!"

"WELL…" Butch paused "your right"

"I knew it" said Brick

"that is so cool" said Boomer "now you can ask her out and all three of the Ruffs and Puffs will be going out"

"I can't just ask her out" said Butch

"but don't you want to make it to the boyfriend status?" asked Brick

"I do but…"

"but what?!" asked Brick "nothing can stop ya, I mean if she was willing to kiss ya she must like you somewhere deep down, she must care for you, she must really like you"

"yeah but…"

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" asked Boomer

"I am scared" answered Butch

Brick and Boomer froze. Brick grabbed Butches shoulder "no Ruff is ever scared, just do it, you got nothing to loose"

"I could loose our friendship" replied Butch, Brick sighed

"just do it"

"I don't know" said Butch, he sighed

_I will, I won't, I will, I won't, oh I know I will ask her out this New years so we can start off the new year as a couple_

"I will this New Years"

"Good for you!" said Boomer "You will then be a couple"

"good" said Brick "you guys are practically destined to be a couple like me and Blossom"

"and like me and Bubbles" added Boomer, Butch nodded and smiled

_this New Year Buttercup will be my girlfriend, not Todd's and not Mitch's but...mine_

-------------------------

The next morning all six of the teenagers woke up by instinct at the same time and flew downstairs at light speed.

"CHRISTMAS!" they all shouted in unison

"good morning girls" said the Professor he smiled as he held a tray filled with cookies and hot cocoa

Brick grabbed a cookie "thanks"

"MMM YUMMY!" shouted Boomer and he grabbed one

Butch grabbed some and shoved them in his mouth then he burped "delicious"

"ew" said the Professor

"Merry Christmas Boomie!" shouted Bubbles and she hugged Boomer tightly

"Merry Christmas Bubs" replied Boomer

"Merry Christmas Bloss" said Brick, he hugged her from behind she giggled

"Hello Brickie, Merry Christmas to you too"

Butch smiled at Buttercup, she smiled too "Merry Christmas Buttercup"

"Merry Christmas to you too Butchie boy" said Buttercup, she gave him a punch on the arm

"is no one going to say Merry Christmas to me?" asked the Professor sadly

"Merry Christmas Daddy" said Bubbles

"Merry Christmas Professor" said Blossom

"Merry Christmas Pops" said Buttercup "Now where are my presents?"

"we should all have six" said Blossom

"cool" said Buttercup she ran over to her pile "I'll open Bubbles first"

"Everyone open mine first" said Bubbles cheerfully

Everyone did as she said

Boomer opened his and smiled "thanks Bubbles" she drew him a card that said I love you and there was a navy blue scarf in the box

"No unwrap the scarf" ordered Bubbles

"ok" Boomer did as told and then a picture fell out, it was a picture of him and her. Boomer smiled and hugged Bubbles "I love it"

"EEE! I didn't know what to get but I thought that was perfect"

"it is perfect"

"um…thanks Bubbles" said Brick, she gave him a red Christmas sweater with Rudolph on it

"ew what the fuck is this?" said Butch, she gave him a sweater vest that was green and had weird red designs on it

"you don't like it?"

"no" said Butch, Buttercup elbowed him "oh I mean I love it, but it isn't my style"

"oh sorry" said Bubbles then she skipped over to Blossom "do you like yours?"

"these are beautiful Bubbles" said Blossom, she got a pair of red boots

"yeah I like mine too" said Buttercup, she got a pair of green boots

"now open my gifts" said Blossom

Everyone did. Brick jumped up "SWEET!"

"I knew you would like it"

"two tickets to the Red Sox game! SWEET!" shouted Brick **(yes I am a Red Sox fan hahaha, and I don't think they have Red Sox games in the winter but whatever hahaha)**

"me and you can go and you can where the shirt I bought you"

Brick also got a Red Sox jersey that said Brick on the back instead of an actual players name "sure!" said Brick, he was mesmerized by the tickets

"thank you so much Blossom!" said Bubbles happily, she got a stuffed animal

"yeah thanks" said Boomer, he got a blue baseball cap

"thanks" said Butch, he got a green and black baseball cap

"sweet thanks dude" said Buttercup, she got a new skateboard "now you guys can open mine"

Blossom opened hers first, she pulled out 'Romeo and Juliet' "wow I love this book, thank you Buttercup"

"yeah sounded like you would like it" said Buttercup, then she got hugged from Bubbles

"I love love love love love lovvvveeee this!" she was holding a light blue dress "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"no prob" replied Buttercup

"yeah my gift is cool to" said Brick, she gave him a Red Sox hat

"yeah Bloss told me what she was getting you so I thought you would like the hat"

"WHAT THE FUCK! I AIN'T TWO!" shouted Boomer

"no look it will help you learn" said Buttercup, she bought him a two year old toy, it was to help babies learn there ABC's

"you're a bitch" said Boomer

"excuse me but I think that toy is perfectly suitable for you" Boomer hissed, Buttercup growled back

"wow…" Buttercup turned around and looked at Butch

"I can't believe you got tickets to see them" said Butch, he smiled and attacked Buttercup "I can't wait this is going to be off the hook! First row too, awww man" he got tickets to see 3oh!3 **(I love that band)**

"who are you gonna take?" asked Buttercup

"None other than my bestest friend! you!" he said

Buttercup laughed and extended her arms "now give me my present"

Butch shook his head "it isn't time to give it to you yet"

"WHAT?!" she shouted "come on give it over, oh let me guess you didn't get me anything"

"I did too, I will give it to you on New Years, trust me it is worth the wait!" said Butch

"fine" she said, she pouted for a moment when Boomer threw a box at her head "OW"

"there is your damn gift" he said

"ouch" she rubbed her head "ASSHOLE!" she opened it, it was a pair of socks "socks, are you kidding me?"

"nope I didn't know what else to get you, plus that is all you deserve" said Boomer, they stuck their tongues out at each other

Blossom and Bubbles laughed, then Blossom opened hers "thank you Boomer" he got her a shirt

"Bubbles helped me buy you it" said Boomer

"yeah he didn't know what else to buy, so I helped him"

"you let him buy me socks!"

"sorry I wasn't with him when he bought your gift" said Bubbles, she laughed

"thanks dude" said Brick and Butch in unison, Boomer gave Brick a baseball, cause that is his favorite sport and he gave Butch a soccer ball because that is his favorite sport

Bubbles opened her gift and screamed in joy "I LOVE YOU BOOMIE!"

He got her blue sapphire earrings, a silver necklace that had a blue sapphire heart on it and had I love you Bubbles engraved on the back of it. "It looked pretty"Bubbles tackled Boomer and started kissing him over and over. Blossom laughed and Brick handed her his gift "open it"

Blossom smiled and opened it "aw Brick it is beautiful"

"I hope you like it"

"I do" said Blossom she placed the ring he gave her on her finger, it was a light pink diamond, it was only one karat but it was perfect

"sorry I will get you a bigger ring someday but that is all I could afford right now, I mean I just wanted it to be special but I was on a budget and…" Blossom kissed him

"I love it" Brick smiled and kissed her

"oh I have one more thing" he handed her a box

She opened it, it was a pink bra, he smiled, she hissed and slapped him "PIG!"

"what? I thought you would like it!" said Brick

"at least Brick's gift is better than Boomer's" said Buttercup, he gave her an itunes gift card

"thank you Brick" said Bubbles, he gave her a giftcard to a store

"money how original" said Butch, Brick gave him and Boomer 30 bucks each

"yeah very original" said Boomer

"well what did you get us?" asked Brick. Butch threw him his gift "sneakers I guess that's pretty good"

"what about my gift?" asked Boomer, Butch gave him his gift "same thing sneakers"

Blossom and Bubbles opened there gifts "um… thanks I guess"

Blossom and Bubbles both got t-shirts, Blossom's had Brick's and Butches' face on it, Bubbles' had Boomer's and Butches' face on it

"I thought they were cool" said Butch

"weirdo" said Buttercup, Butch laughed

_I love Butch and all but…WHAT IS MY FRIGGEN GIFT?!_

_Her gift is gonna be awesome!!!_

_----------------------_

Ok that was a wicked long chappter but I think it came out pretty good

Yes I love the Red Sox!!!

I also love the band 3oh!3 so listen to some of there songs

Oh and Merry Christmas!!! even though it is almost summer haha


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long to post, I was soooo busy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles was in the kitchen cooking cookies and Boomer was helping her. Blossom and Brick where cuddling on the couch and watching Butch and Buttercup play their video games.

"I WON AGAIN!" shouted Buttercup along with throwing her hands in the air to show her victory

"Rematch!" demanded Butch

"are you sure your ready for another beating?" asked Buttercup teasingly

"no cause this time I am gonna win!"

"sure, you say that every time" said Brick from the couch

"Who asked you girly boy?" said Butch angrily

"Who you calling girly boy?!" asked Brick angrily, he jumped up from his seat, Blossom crossed her arms and started to pout, her cuddling time was over

"I'm talkin' bout you ponytail!" answered Butch, he jumped up and poked Brick in the chest

The boys were about two inches away from each other, they were both prepared to fight. Buttercup got up and sat near Blossom on the couch, she was ready to watch a fight "COME ON FIGHT!" she shouted, Blossom hit her arm "what? it's green vs. red, who will win?" Blossom glared at Buttercup, Buttercup just shrugged and turned back to the boys

Butch and Brick started punching and kicking each other, Butch attacked Brick and they started rolling on the floor

"BE CAREFUL!" shouted Blossom nervously

"KNOCK EM OUT!" shouted Buttercup, she was standing on the couch cheering, while Blossom was sitting politely with her hand covering her mouth as she watched them intentively

"just so you know the girls dig the ponytail" said Brick while he was on top of Butch

Butch rolled over and was now on top of Brick "Like who? Oh your talking bout pinky over there"

"did he just call me pinky?" asked Blossom, Buttercup nodded, Blossom glared at Butch "I have a name!"

"whatever bitch I am kinda busy" replied Butch

Blossom gasped "he just called me bitch!" Buttercup nodded, Blossom glared and shook her head, she jumped up and joined Buttercup "TAKE HIM OUT BRICK!"

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was at the door but the reds and greens were to loud to hear it. Bubbles heard it though so she announced "I'LL GET IT!" she skipped over to the door, when she opened it she greeted kindly "hello, would you like to com--"

Dee interrupted Bubbles. She was panting and sweating "Get…Buttercup" she ordered

Bubbles nodded and turned to face the living room door and shouted "BUTTERCUP DEE IS HERE!"

Buttercup flew over the fighting brothers and walked over to Dee "what the fuck happened to you?"

Dee took a deep breath "I ran all the way… over here from Petey's house… that is probably more than a mile"

"why didn't you get a cab?"

"I don't have any money" replied Dee

"of course" said Buttercup she rolled her eyes and continued "so why did you come here anyways?"

Dee walked into the house and smiled proudly "because my Petey got me an invite to the biggest and baddest party of the New Year!"

"a New Years party SWEET!" said Buttercup

"yeah I know!" said Dee happily "and I get to bring anybody I want"

"who are you bringing?" asked Buttercup, as if she didn't know

"hmm I don't know there are so many choices but…. I think I will bring the coolest girl in the world along with me"

"and who is that?" asked Buttercup

"Bubbles" said Dee in a serious tone, her and Buttercup stared at each other for a moment then they broke out into a fit of laughter

"uh good one" said Buttercup pretending to wipe a tear away "well anyways when are you picking me up?"

Blossom walked over to Buttercup and Dee "Hello Danielle"

"I told you to call her Dee" said Buttercup

"whatever" said Blossom "so what are you guys talking about?"

"I am going to a New Years party" answered Buttercup

"yeah you want to come?" asked Dee

"YEAH!" shouted Blossom happily "Can Brick come too?"

"yeah you guys can all come, I will pick you guys up at eight and we will party till da New Year! Oh yeah!" Dee high fived Buttercup and saluted Blossom a good bye

"BRICK!" shouted Blossom once Dee left

Brick walked out of the living room half beaten up "What?" he asked angrily

"we are going to a New Years Party tonight" said Blossom, she examined him "uh you look terrible"

"yeah I was just fighting Beastie Butch"

"yeah but you look terrible even when you don't get into fights" commented Buttercup

"no one was talking to you lezbo"

Buttercup gave Brick the finger and walked into the living room

"hey Butchie Boy we are going to a party tonight" said Buttercup, she sat beside him on the couch "ooo look at you, did Brick kick your ass?"

"NO!" shouted Butch "but he did get a few good shots at me"

"which means he kicked your ass"

"NO! I kicked his did you even see the bruise I left on his arm"

"no but I can see the scratch he left on your cheek" Buttercup touched it

"OUCH!" Butch grabbed Buttercup's wrist "don't touch it"

"sorry" there was a moment of silence. Butch realized he was still holding Buttercup's wrist, he blushed and let her go

"sorry"

"no need to be" said Buttercup happily "I'm gonna go take a shower"

"um ok" said Butch

She was about to walk away but she turned around and said "you got a good grip"

Butch smiled "thanks"

-----------

Buttercup slid down the railing and jumped in front of Butch "how hot am I?" Buttercup was wearing denim skinny jeans with black converse and a black t-shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and black eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. She also had on a black bracelet "oh let me answer that for you, very very hot"

_Yeah your very very very very hot_

Butch smiled and chuckled "your egotistical"

"your not the one to talk" said Buttercup, they laughed "but honestly Butch aren't I the finest girl ever"

"I've seen better"

"uh! Asshole" Buttercup punched his arm, Butch just laughed

Bubbles skipped down the stairs "HI!" she shouted happily. She was wearing a dark blue flare out mini skirt with black leggings underneath and dark brown tall Uggs. She had on a white tank top with a black sweater over it. Her hair was in pigtails and she had on some blue eye shadow. "do I look cute Boomer?"

"you look adorable Bubbles" answered Boomer

"yeah maybe to cute" Butch whispered to Buttercup

Buttercup nodded "a lot of guys are gonna be checking her out and talking to her"

Boomer's eyes widened "huh?" he turned and faced them, they smiled at each other

"yeah I bet she will flirt with them stupidly cause we all know she isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree" added Butch

"yup she might even kiss them if they're tempting enough" said Buttercup

"WHAT!" shouted Boomer, "GO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING UGLY!"

Bubbles gasped "I don't own anything ugly!"

"what about that sweater you wore last week?" said Buttercup

"yeah that was pretty ugly" commented Butch

"excuse me, that was a fifty dollar sweater" said Bubbles angrily

"you wasted your money" said Buttercup and Butch nodded

"UH!" shouted Bubbles "Let's go Boomer"

"but you have to change" whined Boomer "I don't want you to kiss other dudes"

"I would never, I may be stupid but I am not a slut or a cheater" said Bubbles

"but…" Boomer started, Bubbles put her finger on his lips to silence him

"shh, don't worry I will stay in your arms the whole entire night" she said in a sexy tone, then she went into her sweet voice "except if I have to use the woman's room, cause you can't go in there" Bubbles giggled and kissed Boomer, he smiled and put his arm around her

Blossom and Brick walked out of the kitchen "are we ready to go?"

"yeah lets move dude" said Buttercup and Butch in unison

Dee honked the horn "HURRY UP!"

------------

Once they arrived at the party everyone split up instantly. Bubbles and Boomer went to get some food, Blossom and Brick went to the make out room, and Dee vanished.

"where did everyone go?" asked Buttercup

"I don't know" replied Butch

"well I guess it is just me and you"

"yup"

"LETS DANCE!" shouted Buttercup happily, she grabbed Butches arm and ran onto the dance floor

_How come every time she touches me I feel weird but like a good weird, I never felt like that before_

Buttercup and Butch started dancing and laughing "your just embarrassing yourself" said Butch

"My dance skills are fucking amazing you're the one that ain't got talent" replied Buttercup

"oh really?" Butch stepped closer to Buttercup

Buttercup stepped closer "yeah really"

"oh well watch this" Butch broke out break dancing

Buttercup was clapping as people formed a circle around Butch cheering, Buttercup felt someone grab her shoulder she turned around and saw a boy, he looked about 19. "may I help you?" asked Buttercup rudely

"yeah baby you could dance with me"

"um no thanks" said Buttercup, she turned to watch Butch again but the boy grabbed her again

"why not?"

Butch noticed the guy and stood up he stood beside Buttercup "because…" Buttercup looked at Butch and smiled, she put her arm around him "because I have a boyfriend"

"this ass is your boyfriend"

"yes" said Buttercup proudly

"prove it"

"your so immature but if I must then.." she turned to Butch and planted a big smooch on him

Butch smiled and kissed her back, she pulled away and smiled "hmpf"

"whatever, I bet I am way better in bed"

"ew go away" said Buttercup, the guy walked away

"you still need to work on your kissing" said Butch teasingly

"how would you know what good kissing is, I'm the only person you ever kissed" shot back Buttercup

"LIE!"

Buttercup laughed and walked over to the punch bowl "I'm thirsty"

"uh I don't like fruit punch"

"go grab a soda then" said Buttercup, Butch nodded and left to get a drink, Buttercup grabbed a glass of the punch and chugged it "oh that's good" she got another cup and chugged it down again "mmm, refreshing!". She poured another glass and chugged it and more and more and more

------------

Blossom and Brick were making out. Blossom pushed Brick a little "Brick I think we can take that step up"

"huh?" Brick was confused

"you know I think it is time we take that step in our relationship" she smiled and kissed Brick gently "I mean I know I said I would wait at least a year but I think your special"

Brick's eyes widened and he smiled the biggest grin ever "Really?" Blossom nodded and kissed him again "ok I know were the rooms are" Blossom laughed and they headed off for the bedroom

-------------

Bubbles and Boomer got off the dance floor, Bubbles laughed and said to Boomer "I am going to get a drink"

"ok I am going to the bathroom" replied Boomer, Bubbles nodded and skipped over to the punch bowl, she saw Buttercup and smiled "hi Buttercup!"

"who the fuck are you?" asked Buttercup, she was wobbling back and forth, she had a cup in her hand and she looked out of it

"it's me Bu-Bubbles…are you ok?" asked Bubbles nervously

"I don't know no Bubbles" replied Buttercup, she took a sip of the punch again and threw the cup on the ground "I got to go pee"

"Buttercup?" Bubbles got nervous, she followed Buttercup

"Get away from me stalker!" ordered Buttercup

"Buttercup calm down" said Bubbles

Buttercup pushed Bubbles, she fell onto the floor and gasped "How do you know my name Bitch?"

"Buttercup, it is me Bubbles, what's wrong with you?" Bubbles started to cry

Blossom and Brick were walking by when they saw Buttercup and Bubbles, Blossom stopped laughing and halted Brick "the sex is gonna have to wait" Brick sighed, Blossom ran over to her sisters "what's wrong?"

Buttercup closed her eyes and held her stomach, Bubbles eyes widened "are you ok Buttercup?"

Buttercup let out a loud Burp and wiped her mouth "fuck you blondie, I got to go"

"Buttercup!" shouted Blossom "don't use foul language"

"Fuck you" said Buttercup and she gave Blossom the finger

"BUTTERCUP!" shouted Blossom, she grabbed Buttercup's wrist

Buttercup threw her fist in the air and punched Blossom "don't touch me!"

Blossom held her nose, where Buttercup hit, and screeched "ow… Buttercup what's wrong with you?" when she looked up Buttercup was gone

Buttercup, was pushing through the crowd "ow"

"sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" said a girl

Buttercup tried to glare at her but it didn't work "well maybe if you didn't have such a fat ass then you wouldn't be bumping into people"

"uh" the girl stomped away

Buttercup was about to go into the girls room when someone grabbed her from behind "hey Buttercup, have you seen Bubbles?"

"I thought I lost you blondie"

"what?"

"you look taller, did you grow?"

"what are you talking about?"

"I saw you over there, stalker"

"stalker?"

"yeah you won't stop following me" said Buttercup "and if your some rapist then just so you know I can kick your sorry ass"

"Rapist? what? Buttercup are you ok?" Boomer looked strangely at Buttercup

Butch walked over to Boomer and Buttercup "hey guys!"

Boomer looked over at Butch "hey dude I think something's wrong with Buttercup"

"huh?" Butch looked at Buttercup, she had her eyes closed and held her stomach "um, did she eat something gross?"

"I don't know but you can take care of her" said Boomer and he walked away

Butch shrugged "are you ok?"

Buttercup smiled "hey Bunch it's you"

Butch scratched his head "you mean Butch"

"that's what I said Batch"

"um ok well can I talk to you for a minute?"

Buttercup nodded, Butch took her hand and led her outside on the porch, luckily no one was there. Butch smiled and reached into his pocket "well remember on Christmas I said I was going to give you your gift on New Years"

Buttercup was looking down at the floor, she moaned and looked up "you have really pretty eyes" she stepped closer and grabbed his head

Butch was confused now "um…thanks"

"there green like….like eyes" said Buttercup

"ok…"

Buttercup smiled and hugged Butch, Butch was confused he just stood there "Buttercup I have a present for you"

Buttercup started to bounce up and down "Give it!"

"if you let go I will" said Butch

Buttercup let go, Butch pulled out a small box, he was about to open it but he looked at Buttercup "Buttercup are you gonna…" before he could finish Buttercup upchucked "of course, my new shoes" he put the case back in his pocket

Buttercup started whining "my stomach hurts…I don't feel good at all" Butch sighed and picked Buttercup up and flew into the party

"I feel like I am flying!" exclaimed Buttercup

"cause you are" answered Butch

Butch flew over to Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer "hey Butch we are getting ready to count down"

Butch put Buttercup down "yeah well Buttercup just puked all over my shoes"

Bubbles gasped "awww, is she okay, she has been weird all night"

"I don't know, I think she may just be sick" said Butch, he turned to look at her but she wasn't there anymore "where did she go?" Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and their eyes widened

"WOOHOO!! PARTY BITCHES!" the five ruffs and puffs turned and saw Buttercup dancing on a table. People crowded around her and cheered "THE NEW YEAR STARTS A NEW…" she paused "A NEW YEAR! WOO!"

"found her" said Brick, Blossom glared at him

"lets get her down" said Blossom and they made there way past the crowd and stood in front of the green puff

"BUTTERCUP GET DOWN!" ordered Blossom strictly

Buttercup looked down and saw Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch. She was counting down the clock with everyone "5! 4! 3! 2..." Buttercup looked at Blossom and Brick then at Bubbles and Boomer

"Holy shit! I'm seeing doubles" with that she fainted and fell

Butch caught her "Buttercup!"


	15. Chapter 15

Buttercup was still passed out laying on her bed. Blossom was pacing back and forth, she was in deep thought, Bubbles watched her pink sister while she kneeled next to the unconscious green puff. Boomer and Brick were in the guestroom sleeping and Butch was sitting on a chair watching Buttercup.

Buttercup moved a little and Bubbles head turned swiftly to face her but she was still unconscious "Blossom, she still hasn't woken up"

Blossom stopped pacing and studied Buttercup, "hmm"

"Blossom, what are you thinking about?" asked Bubbles curiously

Blossom didn't respond instead she turned to Butch "you were with her the whole night, am I correct?"

"no, I went to get a drink and stuff, then when I went to the punchbowl she was gone. Then I found her talking to Boomer in front of the girls bathroom" replied Butch not understanding what she was getting at

"hmm" Blossom started to pace again

"I saw Buttercup when she was at the punchbowl" said Bubbles

Blossom looked at her "what was she doing?"

"she was drinking some punch and stuff, then she went all coo-coo" answered Bubbles. There was a long silence, Blossom and Butch started to think hard

"I'm so stupid!" exclaimed Butch

Bubbles was startled and jumped "why are you saying that?"

Butch got out of the chair and went over to Buttercup, he opened her mouth and spelled her breath "damn it!" he muttered

"What are you doing!" shouted Bubbles "Don't touch her!"

"wait" ordered Blossom, she looked at Butch "what's wrong with her? Do you know?"

Butch turned to Blossom angrily "that punch was spiked"

Blossom gasped "oh no"

"what does spiked mean?" asked Bubbles confused

"it means someone put some substance in a drink, in this case it was the punch, and most of the time it is either drugs or alcohol" explained Blossom

"dumb ass" muttered Butch referring to Bubbles

Bubbles nodded "oh"

"yeah and that must have been some strong alcohol to make Buttercup that crazy and out of it" said Butch

"or she could have drank a lot of it" said Blossom worriedly

"will she be ok?" asked Bubbles, she was on the verge of tears

"she'll be fine" said Blossom reassuringly

"yeah but don't piss her off tomorrow, she is going to have a bad hangover, especially since this was her first time drinking and getting drunk" said Butch

"hang over?" repeated Bubbles

Butch hit his forehead "your so stupid"

"I AM NOT!" shouted Bubbles

"shh!" said Blossom, she walked over to the door "let's go to bed, now that we know why she was so out of it we don't have to worry"

"but…" said Bubbles

"no buts, let's go to bed and let her sleep" ordered Blossom

Bubbles nodded and followed Blossom out of the room, Butch was about to walk out the door but stopped, he pulled the small box out of his pocket and looked at it for a minute, he walked over to Buttercup and looked at her then at the box. He gently and carefully put the box under Buttercup's pillow. He smiled at the sleeping Buttercup, then he walked to the door and took one last look. He turned off the lights and whispered "night Babe" then he shut the door and went to the guestroom to go to bed.

The next morning…

"uhhhh…." Buttercup moaned and rolled over "fuck, my head kills" she sat up and ran her hands through her hair "Uh! I feel like shit!" she got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror "I look like shit too, hey why am I in the same clothes as yesterday?" she thought for a minute "what happened yesterday?" she held her head "why do I have a major headache? Why do I feel sick? And why am I talking to myself?!" someone knocked on the bathroom door, Buttercup winced "STOP!" she shouted "I already have a major headache!"

"Buttercup, is that you?" asked Bubbles

Buttercup swung the door open "no dip Sherlock, who else would it be?"

Bubbles sighed "sorry, but I thought you were still in bed"

"no I woke up" said Buttercup

Blossom was walking by and she noticed Buttercup, she smiled "Good morning Buttercup, are you feeling ok?"

"I feel like shit" replied Buttercup

"yes I hear that is what happens when you have a hangover" replied Blossom

"HANGOVER!"

Blossom covered Buttercup's mouth with her hand "shh! You don't want the Professor to know"

Buttercup slapped Blossom's hand away and glared at them "don't shh me!" she pushed them out of her way and went back to her bedroom and laid on her bed, she moaned in pain "hangover?" she thought for a few minutes "what happened last night?" someone knocked on the door, Buttercup moaned again "go away!"

Blossom opened the door "no" Bubbles followed her in, they shut the door

"what do you want?" asked Buttercup she sat up

"do you even know what happened last night?" asked Blossom "cause don't you think that is a bad thing if you don't?"

"ok fine what happened?" asked Buttercup uninterested

"tell us what you remember" said Bubbles

Buttercup rolled her eyes "we arrived, you all went in separate directions, me and Butch stuck together, we danced, a guy came up to me and asked me to dance, I rejected him, he kept bugging me, Butch stood up to see what was wrong, I had to get an excuse so I said Butch was my boyfriend and kissed him, so the..." Buttercup stopped once she saw Bubbles and Blossom's facial expressions "why are you smiling like that?"

"You kissed Butch" said Bubbles

"for the second time" added Blossom, Bubbles giggled

"did he ask you out yet?" asked Blossom

"no" replied Buttercup sharply "he is just a friend"

"yeah a boy friend" said Bubbles

"no just a friend, plus I think he is gay" said Buttercup jokingly

Blossom chuckled "you just don't want to admit that you like him too"

"yeah and that your upset he hasn't asked you out yet" added Bubbles

"WHAT!" shouted Buttercup, which caused her to go a little lighted headed, she grabbed her head and moaned again

"don't use up your energy" said Blossom

"want some water?" asked Bubbles

"yeah" said Buttercup, Bubbles zipped out of the room to fetch some water

"ok what else happened after the kiss?" asked Blossom in a serious tone

"we got off the dance floor and I went to get a drink at the punchbowl, it was really good"

"then…"

"um, that's all I remember, it is just a big blur from there on" said Buttercup

Blossom shook her head "the punch must have been spiked, that's the only answer"

"spiked, wait, so I was drunk last night?" asked Buttercup, Blossom nodded, Buttercup gasped "what did I do?! Did I embarrass myself? How did I act? Was I mean?" she paused "what did I say to Butch?"

Blossom smirked "why do you care what you said to Butch?"

Buttercup looked away and blushed "I don't!" right then Bubbles zipped into the room and handed Buttercup a glass of water

"what did I miss?" she asked

"nothing, Blossom is going to tell me what happened last night" answered Buttercup

"well here is what happened the rest of the night when you were drunk. Bubbles met you by the punchbowl, you didn't remember who she was so you thought she was a stalker and started yelling at her which caused her to cry, and you pushed her on the ground. Then me and Brick saw you so we went over to talk to you, I don't think you remembered me either, oh and when I grabbed your wrist to stop you from walking away you punched me in the face…"

Buttercup looked down into her water "sorry…"

"it's ok you were drunk. Now where was I, oh then Boomer said he ran into you and you thought he was Bubbles because you called him stalker and said he got taller or something like that. Then Butch approached you guys and for some reason you remembered him, well sort of, you called him Batch and Bunch"

Buttercup blushed "go on"

Blossom nodded "then he told us he took you outside to talk to you about something, he wouldn't tell us what"

"yeah it must have been important and private" said Bubbles

Blossom nodded again "and he said when you guys were out there you were acting weird and then you threw up on his new shoes"

"Oh my god! I'm so stupid!" said Buttercup "I have to apologize"

"you can later" said Blossom "then he brought you over to us, we talked for a few minutes and then turned and saw you screaming and yelling while dancing on a table, while a circle of people cheered you on"

"how embarrassing" said Bubbles, she was laughing, Buttercup glared at her "sorry, not funny"

Blossom continued "then we all walked over to get you down, you said you saw doubles, which I understand and all but then you fainted and Butch carried you home"

"that was a horrible night" said Buttercup

"No I think you were having fun" said Bubbles

"shut up dumb ass!" yelled Buttercup "how was that fun, I could have hurt myself and now I have a hangover! This sucks balls!" Buttercup laid back down and yelped "OW!"

"what happened?" asked Blossom

"I don't know something pointy hit me" Buttercup lifted up her pillow and saw the small box "huh?" she picked it up

"what's that?" asked Bubbles curiously

"I don't know" answered Buttercup, she opened the box and there was a note and a ring.

The ring was silver band with a medium sized emerald on it and two small diamonds on the sides of the emerald.

"that is sooooooo pretty!" said Bubbles

Blossom eyes widened "that is beautiful"

Buttercup held the ring in her left hand and looked at it confused, then she grabbed the note and opened it

**Dear Buttercup,**

**A normal dude would have said what I am going to say out loud but I am shy…ok I ain't shy but I am shy right now. Well I hope you like the ring and all but that is only the first part of the present, the day we go back to Saint Burns Prep Academy is the day you will get the second part of your present.**

**Sincerely,  
The coolest dude ever, the toughest and the baddest, the monster of destruction, the one and only Butchie Boy!**

Buttercup smiled when she read it, Bubbles was looking over her shoulder "what's it say?"

Buttercup crumpled the paper in her hand "none of your business, now get out of my room!"

Blossom and Bubbles smiled at each other and left the room. Buttercup continued to stare at the ring "he knows I don't like jewelry, why did he get me this? There must be a catch"

The door opened and Butch walked in, Buttercup clenched the ring and put it in her pocket quickly "hey sorry about last night, I know I ruined your shoes and I'll buy you new ones, I promise"

"don't worry about it, but are you ok?"

"yeah just a hangover" said Buttercup as if it were no big deal "hey Blossom told me you took me outside to tell me something, why don't you tell me now?"

"um, nah I'll tell you some other time"

Buttercup nodded, there was a moment of silence then Buttercup spoke up "thanks"

"huh? What are you talking about?"

Buttercup smiled "thanks for the ring"

Butches eyes widened "oh you found it"

"yeah, thank you"

"no problem, I didn't know if you would like it"

"I don't usually like jewelry but you gave it to me so I will wear it" said Buttercup

"don't worry that isn't even the beginning of your gift"

"you don't have to go all out you know"

"oh yes I do, I have it all planned out" he walked out the door and shouted "YOUR GONNA LOVE IT!"

Buttercup laughed, she grabbed the ring in her pocket and looked at it, then she laid down, she was tired and wanted to go back to bed. She fell asleep with the ring clenched in her hand.

------------------

That was a short chappter compared to other chapters

I hope you liked it

I finished it pretty late

I don't know what its like to be hung over I never have been I am only 13 so yeah I don't know if I did that right

Oh and I no this wasn't a funny "ha ha" type of chapter, it was more boring in my opinion, but it is about to get a lot funnier and a hole lot ROMANTICER, if that's a word hahaha!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!!! I just want to say thank you to all the readers who have been with me since the beginning of this story and I hope you all stick with me till the end!!!

I am going to try to keep the story taking place at Saint Burns Prep Academy (hence the name of the story 'Boarding School') because I always have them go on vacation. Now I might also add in some secondary characters to make some drama happen, I might not, I might, I don't know yet! UHHH! Just enjoy the new chappie haha!

-------------------

Everyone was coming back to Saint Burns Prep Academy. Vacation was over and school was back. Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom and the boys went to there rooms to unpack.

Bubbles was unpacking her clothes when the door swung open "BUBBLES!" shouted her room mate Michelle

Bubbles dropped her clothes she was holding and sprinted over to Michelle and hugged her "MICHELLE!" they jumped up and down

"We have to catch up, I mean I haven't seen you in like forever" said Michelle, she was over exaggerating the fact that they hadn't seen each other in only a week.

"I know! I totally missed your bubbly personality!" exclaimed Bubbles

"same to you! Everyone else is so dull and some are really mean!" exclaimed Michelle

"I know! Including Buttercup! She was really mean this vacation! Because she got drunk and stuff!"

"oh my gosh! That is horrible" said Michelle

"yeah but she was nice to Butch" said Bubbles "they kissed TWICE over vacation!"

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Michelle "Gossip is so much fun! Tell me more!"

Bubbles smiled and nodded stupidly "ok well the first kiss was so romantic…"

-----------

After the girls where done unpacking they met up at the campus coffee shop. Bubbles and Blossom were sitting down inside drinking hot chocolates. Buttercup burst through the door, which caused a cold wind to come into the coffee shop. Buttercup was shivering and covered in snow "I hate snow so much!"

Buttercup sat down and Bubbles wiped some snow off her. "yeah it is really cold out, I can't wait until spring"

"Spring isn't coming for a while though" said Blossom

"don't bring down our hopes" said Buttercup angrily

Blossom hissed at Buttercup, and Buttercup glared back. Bubbles smiled "Do you want a hot chocolate Buttercup?"

"sure" said Buttercup and she took Bubbles

"um that was mine" said Bubbles upset

"not anymore"

Bubbles sighed and got up, Blossom stopped her though "no Bubbles, here take mine, I'll get a new one, cause I'm a nice person!" she glared at Buttercup, Buttercup shrugged and continued to drink the hot chocolate

Bubbles started to talk to Buttercup about herself, Buttercup just nodded and pretended to listen, she looked over and saw a bunch of kids looking at her strangely and whispering to one another. Buttercup glared at them and flipped them off, they all looked away quickly and began to talk again. Bubbles tapped Buttercup's shoulder "are you listening to me?" Buttercup focused on her again

"yeah something about the color blue I understand completely, but I have to go people are giving me weird looks, it is creeping me out"

Bubbles glared at Buttercup "I was not talking about the color blue!"

"yeah yeah got to go" said Buttercup and she walked out of the coffee shop embracing the cold air

As Buttercup walked around the campus she noticed more people giving her strange looks and pointing, some laughed, some looked disgusted, she also heard a few say stuff along the lines of "married?", "she's a slut", "Oh my god! I don't believe it!" or "do you think I have a chance with her?" Buttercup just glared at the people or ignored them completely.

_Why are people looking at me, I feel really uncomfortable. What the fuck are they talking about!!! UHH!!!!!!!!_

Suddenly somebody walked up to Buttercup, it was a dirty blonde, green-eyed girl, it was Taylor, Buttercup's old room mate. "Buttercup, Hey!"

Buttercup smiled and said, "Yo Taylor, I haven't seen you in a while"

"I know" said Taylor

"well how have ya been doin'?" asked Buttercup

"Nothing much, my life is pretty boring right now" said Taylor, they laughed and then Taylor said something that confused Buttercup "but I've heard that you have been quite busy"

"busy?" repeated Buttercup, not understanding

"you know with Butch and all" Taylor giggled

Buttercup looked at Taylor strangely "what are you talking about?"

Taylor stopped giggling and looked down "you know I've heard some stuff…maybe it isn't true" she looked up "well it was nice seeing you bye" she was eager to get away but Buttercup grabbed her arm

"what have you heard?" asked Buttercup angrily

Taylor winced and sighed, Buttercup released her arm "well there are some rumors going around, I don't know if there true or not but…"

"Taylor tell me" ordered Buttercup

"ok people have been saying Butch went over your house for Christmas break, is that true?"

Buttercup sighed with relief "Yeah he did, so did his brothers. That's all?"

"no" said Taylor "they said that you guys kinda kissed"

"yeah we did but only cause of a mistletoe, you know you have to follow Christmas rules" said Buttercup as if it were no big deal

"kissed twice"

"oh yeah the second time was at a New Year party but that was only cause some dude was buggin me and I needed an excuse to get him away, so I said Butch was my boyfriend and stuff, he wanted proof so I kissed Butch, no big deal" explained Buttercup

"New Years party?" asked Taylor, Buttercup nodded "is that where you decided to drink and get drunk?"

Buttercup's eyes widened "How do you know about that?"

"oh so it true?" asked Taylor

"well it sorta is but sorta isn't" said Buttercup "what else did they say?"

"they also said that at the New Year party or whatever, when you got drunk you and Butch got together and well you know…did it" said Taylor, she looked down

Buttercup didn't know what to say, Taylor grabbed Buttercup's hand and lifted it up "Huh? What?" asked Buttercup confused

"did Butch give you this ring?" asked Taylor, Buttercup nodded "so the rumors are true!"

"What? What else did they say?" asked Buttercup, she was getting nervous, and for once she felt hurt, not physically but emotionally hurt, how could people spread bad rumors?

"after the one night stand he proposed to you and you accepted!" said Taylor "congrats! I can't wait for the wedding"

Buttercup pulled her hand away "WEDDING!" she shouted. Buttercup got light headed and everything started spinning

"Buttercup are you ok?" asked Taylor

Buttercup shook her head "I got to go!" she flew as fast as she could back to her dorm room, along the way she saw everybody staring, it hurt her even more because she knew what they were thinking. Nobody ever spread a rumor about her before, she never knew how bad it hurt. She slammed her dorm door shut and locked it. She was panting, Dee was sitting on her bed listening to her ipod, she saw Buttercup and smiled.

"Hi!" she said happily

Buttercup looked at her and felt a tear go down her cheek, Dee's smile turned into a frown, she got off her bed and walked over to Buttercup "are you ok?" she asked

Buttercup shook her head and felt more tears go down her cheeks, Dee hugged her "what happened? Did somebody hurt you? I'll beat the shit out of them if you want"

Buttercup was crying hard now, she could barely breath

--------------

Bubbles and Blossom left the coffee shop and went there separate ways. Bubbles skipped happily around the campus, she saw Boomer and some other boys hanging out by the fountain, she smiled and skipped over. "Hey Boomie! Hello others!" she waved

The boys were laughing at Boomer for some strange reason, Boomer looked at the ground "oh hey Bubbles, we were just talking about your sister" said one of the guys

Bubbles smiled "oh Blossom or Buttercup?"

"the slut" answered another guy, they all laughed

Bubbles looked at them confused "I think you are talking about the wrong person cause neither of my sisters are sluts"

Boomer was still looking down, Bubbles looked at him "are you upset Boomer?"

Boomer looked up at her "can we talk?"

"sure" replied Bubbles cheerfully

Boomer turned to the guys, they nodded and walked away laughing "what's on your mind?" asked Bubbles

Boomer started to fidget "did you hear the rumor going around about Buttercup?"

Bubbles' happy grin went away "huh?"

"people are saying bad things about Buttercup and Butch"

Bubbles eyes widened "what are they saying?"

Boomer looked at her and explained the whole thing

---------------

Blossom was at the library, when suddenly the doors flung open and a blonde blue-eyed girl ran into the library crying and shouting "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!"

Blossom dropped her books startled, and zipped around the bookcases, she crashed into the girl and fell to the ground "UH!" they both shouted

Bubbles looked up and Blossom looked up "Bubbles, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I ruined her life!" shouted Bubbles

Blossom noticed people watching them and stood up and smiled, she waved "Uh, hi" then she grabbed Bubbles and left the library "just so you know you should not put on a show in the library cause everybody will watch you"

Bubbles grabbed Blossom and pulled her into a hug and started to cry harder and harder "I am a horrible person! It is my fault!"

"Bubbles calm down!" said Blossom, she gently pushed Bubbles off her and held her shoulders she tried to look Bubbles in the eyes "Bubbles, stop crying, what's wrong? Who's life did you ruin? And how?"

Bubbles started panting and wiped her tears but they kept flowing down her cheeks "I-I-I ruined B-Buttercup's life!"

Blossom shook her head "no you didn't, I bet your just being over dramatic"

"I-I told Michelle…everything that happened to Buttercup over vacation. I told her about her two kisses with Butch, I told her about being drunk and I told her about the ring"

"yeah so?" asked Blossom confused

"Well she must have told people and…and…and things got twisted around!" she exclaimed

"huh?"

"they said that over vacation Buttercup kissed Butch, he spiked her drink and she got drunk, then instead of just kissing him she had sex with him and after that he proposed to her and she accepted!" said Bubbles through many tears

Blossom's face fell "Bubbles…"

Bubbles burst into more tears and grabbed Blossom and cried harder and harder "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for a rumor like that to spread!"

------------

Buttercup stopped crying and was sitting on the bed, she hugged her knees to her chest and Dee sat facing her "don't worry Buttercup it isn't that bad"

"nobody ever started a rumor about me before!" said Buttercup angrily "it hurts!"

"I know it hurts but it really isn't that bad"

"everyone thinks I am a fucking slut!" exclaimed Buttercup "and they think I am getting married! I am only 15! I'm a fucking freshman!"

"I know I know" Dee sighed "but really how many people do you think actually believed a rumor as crazy as that one?"

"a lot!"

"why do you say that? They don't have any proof"

Buttercup released her knees and looked at her hand, she glared and yelled "THEY DID!"

Dee jumped a little "huh?"

Buttercup forcefully pulled the ring off her finger "this fucking ring proved it!" she flew over to the window and opened, with all her power she threw it "AH!"

-------------

Brick was walking when suddenly he fell to the ground "AHH!" he grabbed his head and looked around, there was nobody around him only a ring laying beside him "How did this thing knock me over?" Brick examined the ring "this is cool, I'll give it to Bloss" Brick put it in his pocket and continued on his walk

-------------

Dee's eyes widened in shock "BUTTERCUP!"

Buttercup turned she was filled with rage, all her sadness had vanished and all her rage and anger came. "what!?" she asked fiercely

Dee could practically see the fire in Buttercup's eyes "how could you throw that?"

Buttercup slammed the window shut "easy, step one remove from finger, step two grab forcefully, step three throw with all your power"

Dee sighed "but didn't Butch give you that?"

"yeah so?!" asked Buttercup

"that was probably really expensive and valuable and in this case sentimental"

"I don't give a damn! I don't want it!"

Dee got up "BUTTERCUP!"

"WHAT?" shouted Buttercup

"Stop being dramatic! Who cares what people think? I don't, remember in 7th grade when that rumor went around that I made out with Danny Kozac under the bleachers?"

Buttercup chuckled "I remember that"

"yeah he was the biggest nerd alive! And yet I didn't care I was like whatever"

Buttercup shrugged "so that isn't even close to how bad this rumor is"

"yeah your right it isn't that bad, but don't you see what I'm getting at?"

"No!"

"who cares what people think? You shouldn't have thrown that ring just because people think it is an engagement ring, you should have kept it because of the true meaning it held. That ring probably cost Butch a ton and it meant something to him, he wanted you to have it! Who cares if people think you had sex with Butch? If somebody mentions it you can be like yup I get tons of action all the time, it will make them feel stupid" Buttercup chuckled "and if anybody brings up the wedding thing be like yeah tomorrow at 4:30 go to the church down the street" Buttercup laughed again, Dee smiled "and don't feel weird around Butch at all because it isn't his fault this rumor got spread and if somebody says you to make a cute couple be like yes we do and I know your jealous!" Buttercup hugged Dee, and Dee hugged her back

"your right, who cares what others think?"

"exactly!" said Dee, they released each other from the hug "ok so now that your happy you don't mind if I leave, cause I have to meet up with Petey"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and laughed "have fun"

"ok thanks bye!" and with that Dee ran out the door

Buttercup laid on her bed and smiled, her smile faded and she shot up "oh shit!" she jumped off the bed and ran to the door, when she opened it Bubbles and Blossom where standing there

"oh hi Buttercup" said Blossom, Bubbles was looking at the ground "can we talk?"

"Not right now!" said Buttercup, she pushed them out of her way and flew full speed out of the building, she zipped around the campus "UHH! WHERE IS IT?!?!?!"

Buttercup stopped flying and landed on the ground, she looked over and saw Butch, he was sulking on the bench.

_He must have heard the rumors_

"Hey Butch!" shouted Buttercup, she smiled and waved

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo cliffy, sorta I guess hahaha

Well I liked this chapter, I think I made Buttercup go a little over dramatic but whatever! Hahaha

Ok I know the part with Brick was a little random and weird but I wanted a real character to find the ring but I didn't want Butch to find it cause then that would be kinda stupid and coincidental, which makes it sound fake

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter came out horrible! But the next chapter will get better

I am taking so long on this story because I am also writing another story but I haven't put that one up yet, it'll be up soon though

Oh and there are probably only two or three more chapters to this story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Butches head shot up and he saw a smiling Buttercup running towards him, he sighed but smiled slightly "Hey"

Buttercup sat down beside him "So what's up?"

"Nothing" replied Butch, he sounded so sad and dull, he looked at the ground

"Butch why are you sad?"

"I ain't sad" replied Butch

Buttercup stood up and glared at him "why ain't you looking me in the eyes?"

"cause I'm looking at the ground" replied Butch

"Don't be a smart ass with me!" she grabbed his ear and pulled him to the side of a building and slammed him against the wall

"Ow!" shouted Butch, he glared at Buttercup "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem, what's your problem?!"

"I don't have problems!"

"are you sure about that?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Butch

"Oh nice comeback" said Buttercup, Butch hissed in reply, Buttercup just rolled her eyes "Listen Butch"

"what?" he asked angrily

"I know you've heard the rumors" said Buttercup

Butches angry face dropped, he just stood frozen "uh…"

"and that's why you were upset"

"um…"

"well don't be"

"Huh?"

"I don't care about the rumors, people can think what they want to, but we know it's all a lie and we know the truth" said Buttercup "please don't let it ruin our friendship"

Butch smiled "ok"

Buttercup smiled too "ok now that that's settled, will you help me find my ring?"

Butches smile disappeared "You lost the ring I gave you?!"

Buttercup gave her fake smile "Ha-ha well I sorta, kinda threw it out the window because I was upset"

"OUT THE WINDOW!" shouted Butch

"Don't yell at me!" shouted Buttercup "you would've done the same thing if you were in my position"

"no I wouldn't of" said Butch "I'm smarter than that"

"shut up!" ordered Buttercup "and just help me find the ring"

"fine" said Butch and the two flew around the campus "DAMN IT WHERE IS IT!"

"did you lose your engagement ring?" asked one boy teasingly

Butch glared at them, Buttercup just smirked "I'm glad you brought that up" Buttercup jumped on top of a picnic table and cleared her throat "EVERYONE!" everyone turned to listen to her announcement, Butch looked at her confused "As you all know me and Butch are getting married" Buttercup was trying to hold back her laughter when she announced that

Butches eyes widened "Buttercup" he whispered

"Shh!" ordered Buttercup "and I am inviting all of you to come!" everyone cheered "Tomorrow go to that little church down the street, go at 5:30" Butches jaw dropped "Have a good day!"

Everyone left while talking about what Buttercup just said as they walked away, Butch grabbed Buttercup's arm "ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"nope, I just might be the smartest girl in the world" said Buttercup, she smirked and walked away, Butch followed

---------------

Blossom met up with Brick. "Hey Bloss!"

Blossom was still worried about Buttercup so she wasn't in a happy mood "hi"

"are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"are you sure? you seem upset"

"I'm just worried about Buttercup" replied Blossom sadly

"oh well I heard she made an announcement saying that her and Butch were getting married at the little church down the street tomorrow at 5:30"

"WHAT?!" shouted Blossom

Before she could fly away Brick grabbed her "Wait" he ordered

She looked at him "What?"

"I have a present for you" Brick smiled proudly

Blossom smiled "aw, what for?"

"just for being the most amazing girlfriend in the world"

"you're so cheesy" said Blossom, she pecked him on the cheek "now give it"

Brick chuckled and pulled the ring he got hit with out of his pocket "here you go"

He placed it on Blossom's finger before she could even look at it. She hugged him and gave him a kiss "ok now I got to go see what's up with Buttercup" Brick nodded

Blossom flew as fast as she could to find Buttercup, she looked at her hand to see what the ring looked like, she looked at it closely "this looks familiar"

--------------

Buttercup and Butch went inside the coffee shop "damn it we searched every inch of this fucking campus and still no ring"

"well maybe if you were smart you wouldn't of thrown it" said Butch

"shut up" ordered Buttercup

Buttercup's phone started ringing "what?" asked Buttercup when she answered it

"Buttercup where are you?" asked Blossom worriedly

"Coffee shop" replied Buttercup confused "why do you--" before she finished Blossom hung up

"who was it?" asked Butch

"just Blossom"

"oh, what did she want?"

"she asked me where I was" replied Buttercup, they both shrugged and got some coffee

A few minutes later Blossom banged into the doors "OW!" everyone turned to face her, she pulled the door open. Her forehead was red because she banged it against the door, everyone laughed but she didn't care she just ran straight to Buttercup "Tell me it is not true!"

"huh?" asked Buttercup

Blossom sat down beside Butch and Buttercup and whispered "You guys aren't actually getting married tomorrow, are you?"

"no that was just a little fun lie" said Buttercup

"wow that got around to you fast" said Butch

Blossom sighed in relief "ok as long as it wasn't true"

Blossom started to talk to Buttercup so Butch spaced out he watched Blossom as she waved her arms around

_God! she like acts out the whole story, hey wait a minute is that…_

"Yeah and then me and Brick were at the--" suddenly out of nowhere Butch grabbed Blossom's wrist, she gasped "Don't touch me!" she tried to pull her wrist away but Butch was stronger

"Buttercup look" said Butch

Buttercup didn't notice anything "what?"

"your ring" Butch released Blossom's hand she pulled it to herself

"what are you talking about?" asked Blossom confused

Buttercup smiled "My ring!"

"huh?"

"where did you get that ring on your finger?" asked Butch angrily

"Brick" answered Blossom

Buttercup grabbed her sister's hand and ripped the finger off of her and placed it on her own, Buttercup smiled "thanks for finding it"

Blossom glared at her "what are you talking about?"

"this is my ring remember Butch gave it to me"

"huh?" asked Blossom confused

"the night you and Bubbles were talking to me about stuff, I laid down on my pillow and found the box that contained this specific ring" explained Buttercup "remember?"

"oh yeah!" said Blossom "wait then how did Brick get it?"

"he probably found it outside cause I threw it out my window" said Buttercup

Blossom gave Buttercup a strange look "who throws jewelry out there window?"

"Buttercup" answered Butch

Buttercup shrugged "whatever, least I got it back"

"hey you should go back to your dorm" said Butch

"why?" asked Buttercup

"you'll see" said Butch happily

Buttercup smiled and nodded "fine, see ya later then" she left the coffee shop and went back to her dorm. Buttercup went to lay down on her bed but there was already something on it.

Laying on her bed was a dress. The dress was lime green with a dark green ribbon that tied around the back. It looked about knees length and was strapless. Buttercup chuckled "a dress"

--------------

A week had gone by and everyone finally figured out that Buttercup and Butch weren't going out, they weren't engaged, they weren't married, and everything was just a rumor.

Buttercup and Bubbles were talking at there lockers "yeah he keeps giving me like random girly presents, like today I got a pair of shoes"

"what do they look like?" asked Bubbles eagerly and very interested

Buttercup rolled her eyes "there shiny, silver, two inch heels that I will never wear"

"those sound cute, are they open toe or closed toe?"

"open and what does it matter?" asked Buttercup uninterested in the conversation

"sorry I just like shoes"

"your so weird" said Buttercup "you can have them if you want"

"no! Butch gave you those, he must have like a plan or something cause there must be a reason he is giving you all these girly things so far a ring, a dress, heels, yeah he has a plan"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "well he still hasn't technically given me my Christmas present"

"I thought the ring was?"

"nope, he said that it was only the first part"

"he must be planning something big!" exclaimed Bubbles

Buttercup laughed "I don't care I just want him to explain why he is giving me crap I don't like"

Bubbles chuckled "well you should be happy those are really expensive gifts"

"I'll probably sell them later" Bubbles laughed and then the two went to class

----------------

Another week later Buttercup and Blossom were sitting by the fountain talking. Blossom was babbling on about something and Buttercup was just nodding. Brick sat down beside Blossom and put his arm around her. "Hey what's up?" asked Blossom

"I am now a delivery boy" said Brick

"Huh?"

Brick tossed a small jewelry box to Buttercup, Buttercup caught it and looked at it then at him "who's it from?"

"Who do you think?"

Buttercup and Blossom both said "Butch"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner" said Brick

Buttercup glared at him which made him stop talking "Well open it!" said Blossom happily

Buttercup opened the box and felt a smile form on her face "it's really pretty" inside the box was a diamond and emerald bracelet. It went in a pattern emerald, diamond, diamond, emerald and so forth. Blossom turned to Brick and whispered something, Buttercup didn't bother to ask.

"I wonder what else he is gonna give me" said Buttercup, they chuckled

"a necklace"

Buttercup and Blossom turned to Brick "huh?"

"oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that" said Brick "just keep that a secret" Buttercup laughed and nodded, she closed the box and smiled

_I wonder why he is giving me so much girly girl stuff_

_---------------------_

Buttercup and Dee were in their dorm sleeping when all of a sudden there was a thumping sound coming from the window, Buttercup forced herself out of bed, she walked over to the window and saw Boomer standing there with his huge grin on, he waved. Buttercup rolled her eyes and opened the window "What do you want at 1:30 in the morning?"

"happy February first!" exclaimed Boomer, he handed Buttercup another jewelry box "To you from Butch"

"why couldn't you give this to me in the morning?" asked Buttercup

"I thought this would be funner" said Boomer

Buttercup glared at him and slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. She opened the box and smiled "a necklace, who would've guessed?" she chuckled to herself.

The necklace was simple, it was a silver band (the rope thing of a necklace) with a small emerald heart hanging on it.

---------------

Buttercup was packing her books up and getting ready to leave the school when Brick walked up to her "another present from Butch" he placed yet another small box on the desk

Buttercup picked it up and opened it, Brick waited to see her expression, which wasn't what he expected "what's wrong?"

"it's earrings" said Buttercup

"yeah so?"

"my ears aren't pierced" replied Buttercup, she pointed to her ear

"well bitch you better get them pierced because those things cost a lot of cash"

"fuck you! I don't want holes in my ears" Buttercup closed the box "Plus it hurts"

"aw suck it up wimp" replied Brick

Buttercup shoved the box at Brick "I don't want these"

Brick glared at Buttercup and shoved the box back "Just get your fucking ears pierced or else"

"or else what?" asked Buttercup unitimidated

"or else I'll shove the fucking earings through your ears with or without a hole being there"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "whatever, go run back to Blossom, douchebag"

"you bitch"

"keep talking I'll get Butch to beat you up"

"he ain't stronger than me"

"try fighting him after I give him some caffeine"

"I'm out of here I did my job" said Brick and he stomped out of the room angrily

Buttercup chuckled and looked at the earrings "I'll think about it"

---------------

Valentines day what a wonderful day!…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Enjoy! This is the last chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

"Valentines day" said Buttercup to herself, she was laying on her bed, in her room all alone "Uhhhh! I'm so bored!"

Bubbles went out with Boomer, Blossom went out with Brick, and Dee went out with Pete.

Buttercup moaned when suddenly she saw a paper slide out from underneath her door. Buttercup sat up and looked at it for a minute, she heard footsteps and then nothing. She got off the bed and grabbed the paper.

**Buttercup's To-Do list**

**1.) Put on your dress, shoes, necklace, bracelet, earrings, and ring**

**2.) Go to Sally's Beauty Salon**

**3.) Ask for Sally**

**4.) Ask Miranda to apply your make up**

**5.) A limo will be waiting to take you to a special location**

Buttercup thought for a minute "what is Butch up to?"

_Might as well humor him_

Buttercup smiled and did as told, she got in her dress, put on her shoes and wore all her jewelry. She went to her window and smiled, then she was off to Sally's Salon.

Buttercup arrived at the beauty salon and everyone smiled at her and some old ladies would say nice things like "Honey you look beautiful" or "Your man is really lucky to have a pretty girl like you" Buttercup smiled and went up to the front desk.

There was a blonde girl working and she looked at Buttercup and smiled "Hello do you have an appointment?"

"um, well I was told to ask for Sally, my name is Buttercup"

The girl checked a sheet of paper and nodded "Yup, your on here" she walked her over to a chair and said "Sally will be right with you"

A few moments later Sally walked over and spun Buttercup's chair so she was now facing her. Sally was a tall woman with short black hair, that went to her chin. She was in designer clothes and looked very serious "This is going to take some time"

Buttercup's smile disappeared she glared at the woman "excuse me?"

"we will start with your hair, then work on the rest later" said Sally, she grabbed the scissors and comb and worked her magic.

Almost an hour later Buttercup's hair was complete. Sally made Buttercup's simple hairstyle transform into a models hair. She added extensions to make her hair flow to down her back. They were wavy and somewhat curly, she also gave her side bangs. Lastly she added a dark green headband that had a small bow on it for an accessory.

Sally admired her work for a minute, yet she didn't smile "Your hair is gorgeous now let's work on the rest of you"

Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened and she smiled "Wow, I look so girly"

"well you are a girl darling but lets make you even girlier" said another woman from behind, Buttercup looked at her through the mirror, she was a short brunette, she had on tons of make up and smiled kindly.

Buttercup turned to her "How is that even possible"

"haven't you heard of make up?" the woman giggled

"Wait are you Miranda, cause I'm supposed to get my make up done by Miranda" said Buttercup

"That's me!"

Buttercup nodded "ok make me up then"

Miranda took Buttercup to her station and dazzled her up. When she was finished she grabbed a mirror and handed it to Buttercup. Buttercup was shocked by her face, she had on a faint shade of light green eye shadow. Also to make her eyes pop even more she had on a thick outline of eyeliner on but it didn't look slutty, it looked elegant. She also had on mascara. Her cheeks were darker than her actual skin tone due to the fact she was wearing a dark shade of blush. She also had on some peach lip stick and her nails and toenails had a french tip (that's a white line at the rim of your fingertip for people who didn't know).

"well do you like?" asked Miranda

Buttercup turned to Miranda still in shock "I look like Bubbles"

"huh?"

"I look wicked girly"

"sorry is that a bad thing?" asked Miranda nervously

Buttercup shook her head "I guess not, if this is what Butch wants then I will humor him, at least for tonight"

Miranda smiled "One more thing then you can leave"

Buttercup nodded, Miranda brought her to another room and had her lay on a bed, she put a hot wax on Buttercup's eyebrows "what are you doing?"

"1...2..."

"huh?" Miranda ripped off the soft fabric on Buttercup's eyebrow, Buttercup screamed and shot up out of her seat "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"waxing your eyebrows" replied Miranda

"that hurt!"

"well let me do the other eyebrow so you don't look stupid"

Buttercup sighed and laid back down "AHH!" she screamed when Miranda finished the other eye

"pain is beauty"

"Pain is pain" replied Buttercup, she got up and rubbed her eyebrows "well at least I look good"

Miranda smiled "before you leave model for Sally"

Buttercup shrugged "ok" she walked up to Sally. Sally examined her and surprisingly smiled

"I have created yet another masterpiece"

Buttercup chuckled "I wouldn't call me a masterpiece"

"oh trust me sweetheart, whoever gets you today is one lucky man" she paused "or woman, you know however you roll"

Buttercup laughed "man"

----------------

Buttercup exited the salon and saw a huge stretch limo parked outside and a man standing beside it with a sign that said "Buttercup"

Buttercup laughed "wow he went all out for it didn't he?"

The man smiled "you must be Miss. Buttercup"

"yup! So where am I going?"

"Mr. Butch told me to keep it a secret" the man smiled and opened the door for Buttercup "By the way my name is Bob"

"Nice to meet you Bob"

"same to you Miss. Buttercup"

Buttercup smiled and got in "wow I've never been in a limo before, It's really cool"

"yes I guess it is rather cool"

Buttercup chuckled "so how much did this cost Butch?"

"nothing"

"huh?"

"I work for Mr. Mojo Jojo"

"oh so your like Butches driver?"

"yup I have been ever since they were kids"

"so you know a lot about him right?"

"yup and I know he has never been so serious about liking a girl"

Buttercup smiled "well you know were just friends"

"I know" replied Bob, he smiled and said "Butch really likes you"

"I really like him too, he made his way to the friendship status very quickly"

"friendship status?"

"true friend to be exact"

"oh well I think he is aiming hirer than that"

"I bet he is" said Buttercup, she smirked "and I think he might be worthy enough to get the last status"

"what is that?"

"oh that's a secret, just like my destination"

Bob chuckled "well your destination is no longer a secret because we have arrived"

Buttercup looked out her window and gasped "A BOAT!"

"a boat reserved just for you" said Bob, he smiled, then he got out of the car and opened the door for Buttercup.

Buttercup exited the car and stared at the boat in pure amazement "I didn't expect a boat"

"I told you he liked you" said Bob "speaking of him, there he is"

Buttercup smiled when she saw Butch dressed in a tux standing on the deck where the boat was. Butch smiled his genuine smile and waved. Buttercup ran over as best she could in her heels "Butch, this is like sooooo cool!"

Butch smiled, he bowed and handed Buttercup a white rose "oh look how romantic I can be"

Buttercup laughed and took the rose, she smiled "how cheesy"

"your right" said Butch, he grabbed the rose from Buttercup and threw it into the water "you deserve better" he took a yellow buttercup out of his jacket pocket "here you are"

Buttercup laughed and held the flower "this is more original"

"Shall we" said Butch, as he gestured towards the boat

"let's hope I don't get sea sick"

Butch chuckled and they went onto the boat. Buttercup smiled when she saw all the candles and the big deck, there was also soft music playing. Buttercup turned to Butch "you know I've been wondering"

"about what?"

"about my Christmas gift"

Butch smiled "Oh is that so?"

"yes, I mean you know me, don't you?"

"duh" replied Butch

Buttercup started to circle him while looking him in the eyes, his eyes followed her "then why would you buy me of all people a dress, heels, and fancy jewelry, I thought you knew better"

"oh I know you"

"then why would you buy me such things?" Buttercup smiled awaiting his answer

"well I wanted to please myself"

"excuse me?"

"I always thought you would look cute in a dress, so I bought you a dress and I knew the only way I could ever get you to wear it was if I got you alone"

"yes we are alone on a boat" said Buttercup

Butch nodded "yup"

"why a boat?"

"it's romantic" replied Butch

"what do you know about romance?" asked Buttercup

"nothing, nothing at all" answered Butch

Buttercup chuckled "then why did you decide a boat of all things, why not a restaurant, or the beach, or something along those lines?"

"because those aren't romantic enough and I had some help planning this"

Butch grabbed Buttercup and started to dance back and forth "I also had some help learning to dance"

"from who Brick? Boomer?" Buttercup chuckled as she pictured them dancing

Butch laughed "No Blossom and Bubbles"

"you asked my sisters, my total opposites for advice on how to make me happy?"

"no I asked them for advice on romance stuff"

"well I must admit this is romantic"

"part one of my mission is accomplished"

"your mission?"

"yes, I am on a very important mission and you decide the outcome" Butch spun Buttercup around

"well then you better please me"

"I'll do my best, you are one hard chick to crack"

"don't call me chick"

"sorry baby"

"don't call me baby"

"see I can't even give you a pet name" said Butch

Buttercup smirked "cause I ain't your pet"

Butch nodded "nope but you are my Buttercup"

"your Buttercup?"

"yeah mine"

Buttercup laughed "Butch I have a question for you?"

"shoot"

"why are you trying to be so romantic?"

"I like you" said Butch bluntly

"no dip, I like you too" Buttercup was waiting to hear what she really wanted to hear

"yes I know, what's not to like?"

"let's see... your cocky attitude"

"oh you know you love everything about me"

"I don't _love _anything" said Buttercup jokingly

"yeah well I love everything about you" Butch leaned in for a kiss but Buttercup twirled out of the way

Buttercup grinned "that's not good enough"

"not good enough?"

"your not getting my lips that quick"

Butch smiled "what must I do to get your lips?"

"let's see, what do you love about me?"

"everything, your eyes, your hair, which looks lovely tonight" Buttercup laughed "your laugh, your smile" Buttercup smiled "your honesty, your sarcasm, your attitude, your egotistical self"

"hey!"

"shh!" said Butch "I'm not done, I love your skateboarding skills, your butt" Buttercup nudged him

"keep your eyes on my face" said Buttercup jokingly

"I love your face just as much"

Buttercup stopped dancing "is that so?"

"yes it is" Buttercup smiled "now I have a question for you"

"yes?"

"do you love me?"

"yes"

"prove it" Butch leaned in to kiss Buttercup again but she put her hand up again to block it

"I think I have, I got my eyebrows waxed for you, I am wearing a dress which normally I wouldn't be caught dead in, I am wearing heels that are killing my feet, I got my ears pierced for you, which really hurt!" Buttercup smiled "and I gave you the honor of reaching the highest status on my list"

"what's that?"

"My soulmate" said Buttercup, she grabbed Butches neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss

Butch and Buttercup pulled away for a second "I never thought I would say this but I love you egotistical jerk"

Butch laughed "I love you too"

Buttercup laughed and kissed him again, when suddenly "AW THAT WAS TOO CUTE!"

Buttercup released Butch and saw Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer watching. "what the fuck are you guys doing here?" asked Buttercup

"They only promised to help me if I let them on the boat" said Butch

Before Buttercup could reply she got attacked by Bubbles and her annoying hugs "you look so pretty tonight I love your dress and your hair and your nails, TOO CUTE!"

Buttercup smirked "thanks Bubbles" then she grabbed Bubbles wrists and threw her overboard "bye-bye" she turned to Blossom, Blossom nodded and flew away, Boomer and Brick followed, Bubbles flew out of the water and stuck her tongue out at Buttercup

"your so nice" commented Butch

"I know" said Buttercup, she ran over to Butch and wrapped her legs around his waist

"hey Buttercup"

"what?"

"do you like your Christmas present?"

"a little out of season but I like it" Buttercup kissed him "now what's my Valentines day gift"

"me" answered Butch

Buttercup laughed and kissed Butch again

-----------------

Hahahahaha I bet none of you saw that soulmate thing coming!

You all thought it would be husband but nope it was soulmate!

Haha well I think I am going to put my new story up today too!

Look out for it, it's called Juvie


End file.
